The Game of Seduction
by Jack V. Briefs
Summary: YY Love is easy enough to find, but the game of seduction is harder than it looks, which Yugi's learning the hard way as he, with the help of his friends, does all he can to find love in his Yami. Mentioned RB and SJ.
1. Breakfast Thoughts

1. Breakfast Thoughts

UPDATE 7/18/2007 Hey everyone. It's been awhile, but I'm going to be re-uploading edited versions of each chapter, ending, hopefully, with the first new one in a very, very long time. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters herein.

I rolled over on the couch, tossing my arm over my eyes to protect them from the harsh winter light that glared in through the living room window. I'd been staring at it since nine that morning and though the burning sensation in my eyes had gone away long ago, it wasn't helping me get any more comfortable. The restlessness that settled in my stomach unsettled me – comfort had always been in my reach in most situations.

Giving up all hope, I stood and stretched. Grandpa was in the store performing last minute checks on the remaining merchandise. Due to a surge in Duel Monster's popularity, the store needed to expand to keep up with business and he had decided it was best to close the place down, get the work done as soon as possible, and plunge right back in. At the right price, of course. This inevitably led to his going out of town in search of a cheaper contractor—and my being alone with Yami for two weeks.

The very idea didn't bother me the least in principle, but the implications were disturbing. Sure, I couldn't ask for a better person to have for company, but a recent realization I'd come to about Yami and I sort of… changed things.

Unless you thought love affected diddly squat. If that's the case, you have no right to read this because you are a cold and ignorant person. _Of course_ love affects things! Why else would I wander around in loose cargo pants instead of tight leather ones?

Sighing, I walked across the room and leaned against the window pane to watch the cars drive by. The idea that I loved Yami, Yami _a man_, had been quite the shock at first. It wasn't as if I hadn't had crushes on girls, because I had. I'd just never been led to believe I felt otherwise. Except for the occasional mental thoughts that joined together the words "Yami" and "Good-looking." I was surprised I hadn't picked up on those.

After figuring it out myself, I doubted most people would be surprised. And not just because Yami was… well, Yami, but because looking back on everything we'd been through, it was like a romance mini-series. It had everything; the devotion, the occasional fights, betrayal, jealousy…. If that didn't sound like a cliché chick flick, I didn't know what did.

The only place the analogy fell through was that the main couple had yet to get together! I mean, it was only now at 17, two years after we met, that I even realized I had feelings for him! Didn't that say something? Yes, yes it did. It said that the people who wrote the script of my life need to move it along or DIE.

That thought in mind, I'd decided to try taking things into my own hands. If fate wasn't going to intervene, I planned to do all that I could to make it happen on my own. If I had to fly on a plane, lose all my money and possessions, or run naked through a filming of the news, I would _make_ Yami love me.

I would seduce him.

The only problem there was…. I had no idea where to start. I knew I could just walk up to him, kiss him, and proclaim my undying love but that was just a little too easy. I wanted to feel accomplished once I made him mine! I was pretty innocent in some ways of the world, but that didn't make me stupid. I knew the game and I and was gonna win.

But first… Breakfast! I couldn't possibly plot without a good meal first… That in mind, I smiled turned from the window. Grandpa would be leaving soon and then—then the fun would begin.

Okay, I don't know where this really came from, but I like the idea! I mean, Yugi's always considered the innocent one, but I always thought that if either of them was going to seduce one another, it would be Yugi, cuz Yami would have all those restrictions about 'not tainting goodness' or something like that. -- ANYway... Yugi does seem a little out of character, but he's older, and he's in love! Craziness always insues at that combination. So, please let me know what you think and if I should even bother working on this! .


	2. A Simple Plan

Hello again. Two updates in a day @_@ It's a miracle. I just felt really inspired to write more for it, so here it is! Sorry if I disappoint/suck at this, but you've gotta try, right? ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
***************  
  
Alone with my thoughts this evening  
I walked on the banks of Tyne  
I wondered how I could win you  
Or if I could make you mine...  
  
I Was Brought To My Senses by Sting  
  
***************  
  
"That's everything," the short form of my grandfather spoke as he slammed shut the back of the taxi. He couldn't really use a car. His feet couldn't reach the pedals of most of them.   
  
I smiled and hugged him, wondering if I should feel kinda guilty for wanting him to leave. I love my grandpa, but I need to find my other love and if he was there during that we'd have to pay for new eyes (they'd bug out of his head), new eyebrows (they'd fly of his face), a new heart (it'd blow up) and a new mind (he'd be mentally disturbed. Having him gone is a pretty good alternative in my mind.  
  
"Be careful now, Grandpa. You have to come home in one piece." Laughter sparked in his eyes as he put on his seatbelt and ruffled my hair.   
  
"Don't you worry bout me, Yugi. Just make sure that the house is in one piece by the time I get back." I feigned hurt and frowned.  
  
"Aw, darn! Now I can't throw that wild and drunken party." Shaking my head and laughing at his face, I shut the door and backed up. The car backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.   
  
Now, to set my plan in motion-  
  
"Morning, Yugi." I paused midstep to see Yami standing in the doorway, all smiling and his face glowing in the afterglow of sleep. Trying to evade the 'little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar' scenario, I smiled back and walked in the door.  
  
"Good morning, Yami. I was afraid you were dead, you'd been asleep for so long." He followed me into the kitchen where I set to making him breakfast. I hadn't been able to eat before Grandpa left, and I could already feel the affects of no food.   
  
"Ha, ha, Yugi." He picked up a discarded newspaper and I studied him from the corner of my eye, managing to not get any shells in the eggs at the same time. I was surprised he hadn't been stolen away from me already. Not that he truly ever could be. There's a bond there you just can't get rid of. But I mean emotionally. Wouldn't there be some part of his soul that longed for someone such as mine did for him?   
  
Looking at his profile, taking in the tan skin, concentrating crimson eyes and full mouth, I couldn't believe my good fortune. He was gorgeous, and he was mine. My Yami. And hopefully, it wouldn't just be because he was my darkness.  
  
"Here ya go." I set down the plate before him, eggs, toast, and bacon, before sitting down and giving myself the same.   
  
"No orange juice?" I blinked, before looking under the table and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No feet?" He growled playfully, but I just stuck out my tongue in return. Yami did seem to have the appendage, and went to the fridge.  
  
"Can you get me some too," I asked between a mouthful of toast. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard.  
  
"No feet?" It was my turn to growl at him, but he gave me the glass as a peace offering and I accepted.   
  
We lapsed into a comfortable silence, him continuing his reading, and I contemplating my next move. How did one go about seducing? Was there some special gene in a man that I had to awaken? Was there some hidden book filled with all the techinques? Or did you just kinda... go with the flow?   
  
Ugh. This was gonna be harder than I'd thought. My shoulders slumped and I just toyed with the remainder of my eggs. Yami noticed this and used his own fork to casually steal some and it himself.   
  
"Yugi, is there something wrong?" I raised my eyes to his and thought for a moment. Maybe Yami'd know how to do it. He'd been 'alive' for long enough. He had to have picked up something on the way...  
  
Only *after* the words had come out of my mouth did I realize just how absent-minded I could be.  
  
"Yami, how do you seduce someone?" His eyes widened, and my mental berating began.   
  
'STUPID STUPID STUPID! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! WHY?!!! YOU DON'T ASK THE PERSON YOU WANT TO SEDUCE!' My exterior managed to stay cool, and I was thankful Yami didn't try and see what I was thinking. That would be too much of a problem, too soon. He recovered from the comment and straightened himself in the chair.   
  
"Well, uh, it depends on who this person is. Why do you ask?" Think fast, Yugi. Keep your cool, and focus!   
  
"I was just wondering how it happened. Anzu had always talked seducing so and so and I'd never really given it much thought until today." He seemed a little wary, but didn't get into it.   
  
"I suppose to seduce someone, you'd have to make yourself appealing to them." He picked up our dishes and headed to the sink. I followed him, intrigued by this idea. Maybe asking him about it hadn't been that bad of an idea.  
  
"How would you do that?" Yami looked up towards the wall, thoughts passing through his crimson eyes while he absently washed off the dish.   
  
"You'd have to find out their interests, I guess. If they like reading poetry, for example, try and memorize a few rare-poems and reciting them. Only if it fit the conversation of course. Don't want to look stupid." That made sense.   
  
"Continue," I urged.  
  
"That would be part of it. You'd have to be physically appealing too." He dried of his hands and looked down at me. Though I'd still grown a few inches, he managed to remain taller than I was. My nose was about to his lower lip, and I blinked up at him with curiousity.   
  
"And that would be accomplished how?"   
  
"That part would be pretty easy for most people. You just have to know what to wear, what look to give..." His gesturing and wandering eyes stopped and he looked down at me. "How to press their buttons with a simple touch." He brushed some of my bangs from out of my face and smiled. If I hadn't been so absorbed in his words, I would've taken more notice. It wasn't something he'd never done before though. It was just something that bothered him. Hair in someone's face, I mean.  
  
"Hm.. that makes sense."   
  
"I'm glad I could help." More than you know, I thought slyly, heading towards the living room.   
  
"I think I'm gonna go out for a little while. Enjoy the day." As I picked up my coat, he took a few steps forward and grabbed his own. "Care if I join you," he asked, sliding his arms into the jacket.   
  
"Uh...sure." Something in my tone gave away my apprehension and he paused in his movement to look at me.   
  
"I mean, I don't have to..." The look in his eyes was too much, and I felt guilt naw at me.   
  
"No! C'mon, it'll be nice. We haven't just hung out for awhile." It was true, seeing the distraction with school and all. After buttoning up my coat, we made sure the door was locked and headed on our way.   
  
***************  
  
We didn't say much, which I was grateful for. I needed to think of a convincing reason to leave and talk to Jou. He'd seduced Seto, hadn't he? I wasn't too sure, I'd never asked, but he'd be able to help me execute the plan, wouldn't he?   
  
Glancing at the object of my affections, my demeanor relaxed and my hand sought out his own. Not an entirely romantic gesture, just one of the companionship we'd had for these years. That would be his opinion at this time. I'd change that in time, I thought with a smile. He closed his fingers around mine and looked ahead.   
  
And I didn't feel so hopeless anymore. No, I didn't have Yami as my one and only, but he was still there for me no matter what. Just as I was sure he would be if I failed, though I highly doubt *that*. (AN: I do too Yugi. I do too.)   
  
Yami and I walked around for awhile more and stopped at a corner, looking up and down the busy street.   
  
"So, where are we going to go now?" Thinking for a moment, I led him towards the right and into the city.   
  
"Why don't we go visit Jou? He's probably at Kaiba Corps, and this way, we can warm up before we go home." Yami nodded and we arrived at the large building within ten minutes, a cheese plate in hand. I'd insisted we picked up something if we were going to stop by. It'd be a little rude to just assume they'd give us food if we didn't give some back.   
  
"Hello," a gruff voice asked as we entered the building. Yami looked at the guard and glared. I just looked between the two before heading to the secretary. A few moments later, Yami followed.   
  
"What was that all about," I asked as we took the elevator to Kaiba's office. Yami frowned and laid his back to rest against the side wall.   
  
"He sounded a little too mean towards you. I didn't think it very respectful." Didn't make much sense to me, but I let it slip. Wasn't that big of a deal.   
  
The doors slipped open, and my eyes widened at the sight that greeted me. It was only a quick glimpse before Yami's hand covered my eyes.   
  
'You don't need to see this, Yugi.'   
  
'I know.' I sighed and shook my head. 'Trust me, I know.'   
  
Yami coughed and I heard the rustle of clothing being straightened and people rising to their feet. The warmth of Yami's hand left my face and I looked to the two. Seto didn't look very different, indifference on his face and his clothes mostly straight besides the tie. Jou, on the other hand, looked like he'd just gone flying around, with his blond hair tousled and white shirt loose from his pants.   
  
"Hey, Yug! Yami. What brings you guys here?" Her grinned sheepishly, trying to tuck his shirt in without being noticed. Yami and Seto rolled their eyes, but I just smiled.  
  
"We were just in the neighborhood. Brought a snack, if your interested." I held up the cheese plate and saw Jou's eyes widen with happiness. An idea popped into my head, and it was so manipulative I'd thought it surprised me. But don't think that stopped me from using it.  
  
"Hey, Jou, I'll give you the cheese plate in a sec, but I need to talk to you about something. Do you mind?" He blinked, coming back from wherever his mind had been, and nodded. I handed the plate to Yami and walked towards a door leading to another room.   
  
After he entered, I shut the door behind him and gestured for him to take a set.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to leave them alone in there, Yugi? I mean, they aren't exactly buddy buddy..."   
  
"They'll be fine. And besides, I need to talk to you about something." He leaned back in his seat and grinned. "Go ahead, little buddy. I'm all ears."  
  
"Okay..." I paced for a few steps, then stopped and mustered all my courage.  
  
"I want to seduce Yami."   
  
Silence.   
  
Not being able to handle it for very long, I chanced a glance at Jou. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't do anything. He just... sat there. Then, slowly, he smiled. Creepy.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your finally acting on it." He stood up and patted my shoulder, heading back.   
  
"Wait! What do you mean 'acting on it'?!" Jou looked at me and frowned.   
  
"What do you mean? It's been obvious that you think the guy's cute. But either A- you've been too shy to say anything, B- he's noticed and hasn't said anything, or C- your both too thick to have noticed." His words were surprising, and I really hoped that C was the truth. If he already knew... Oh GOD I don't wanna think about that.  
  
"So it's been obvious?" He sighed and returned to his seat, seeing that this was gonna take awhile.   
  
"Sorta, yeah, but I guess you kinda have to be looking for the signs. I didn't really notice anything till Seto brought it to my attention. I was busy, with, uh, other things." I nodded. The two of them had only recently stopped talking to eachother with their heads up their ass and admitted their feelings.   
  
"It's kinda funny. A bottom trying to seduce a top..." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"A bottom?" That term didn't sound familiar... Jou's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You don't know what a bottom is? It's like, the submissive person in the relationship, or..." He scrutinized my face, took in my now innocent looking eyes, and looked away.   
  
"Other things. Anyway, why are you telling me about this?" I almost understood what he was talking about, but I put it in the back of my mind for later. More pressing matters to attend to.  
  
"I told you about it because I need your help. I know what I want to do.. but I don't really know how to do it. I asked Yami, and he said a few helpful things, but it's carrying them out I need help with. I wanted to know if maybe you could be my teamate on this." I shrugged and looked at my feet with interest.  
  
"I get what your saying, Yug, but what makes you think that I can help you?"   
  
"Didn't you seduce Seto?"   
  
"Didn't I-..." He laughed and stood, shaking his head. "Yug, that's not what happened. I didn't this whole thing with him planned out. I was too stubborn to try and admit it."   
  
"Then how did it happen," I asked, blinking in confusion.   
  
"Uh, that's a story for another time. Sorry I can't really be too much of a help, but I do think I know some people who can."   
  
"Really?" The more people with experiance in this, the bigger the chance for success.   
  
"Yeah. Tell you what. Tomorrow afternoon, you, me, and Seto'll get together with those two and plan it all out. How's that sound?" I nodded and he smiled, leading me out the door.   
  
Walking home later on, after finishing the plate and talking for about an hour or two, hope began to stir within me. With Jou's, Seto's, and these other two's help, I was sure to succeed. Looking to Yami, he saw my gaze and looked back, questioning me with his eyes.   
  
"Your in a good mood, Yugi. Have a good talk with Jou?"   
  
"Mm hm. Thank you for not arguing with Kaiba, by the way. It was nice to not have to worry about the height of a fall from his office window."   
  
"Yes, it would hurt Kaiba quite a bit, wouldn't it?" I stopped and looked aghast.  
  
"Kaiba?! I was worried about *you*!" He grabbed at me, but I sidestepped it and walked backwards in front of him, smiling innocently.  
  
"You dare insinuate that Kaiba would be able to throw *me* out a window?!" I would've responded, but the winter elements finally got the best of me and my foot slipped from under me on the ice. My eyes squinted shut, only to open as the impact never came.   
  
I blinked up at the face above me. Yami rolled his eyes and laughed.   
  
"There's ice there, you know." I narrowed my eyes, relaxing as the proximity let me smell that delicious spicy scent that was Yami. Sighing, I straightened up and supported myself on my feet. The look of loss on his face went un-noticed by me. I was too busy being thankful for not blushing and giving away the game too soon. I had to be more careful, or just walking away wouldn't cut it anymore...  
  
***************  
  
I walked out of the bathroom, drying the back of my hair with my towel and looked down the darkened hall. The light from Yami's room showed underneath the door, and against my better judgement, I cracked it open and looked in.   
  
He looked up from the book and gave a small smile, beckoning me to come inside. I complied and shut the door behind me before sitting at the end of the bed. I didn't really know what to say, so I waited for him to start.  
  
"Miss your grandfather?" I thought about it for a moment, and nodded.   
  
"A little, I suppose. It's odd, him not being here, but I'm fine. I think I'll last it." He nodded and closed the book.   
  
"I think it's the company you keep." I knew he'd expected some snide little comment, but I thought I'd surprise him. Isn't part of seduction getting on their good side?   
  
"Yeah, I do too." Success! He didn't expect that one! Now there was only one more thing to do...   
  
I crawled up to him on the bed and hugged him, making sure to seem a tad hesitant before wrapping my arms around his shoulders.   
  
"Thank you." He didn't have to much time to reply. I made sure of that by getting up and heading to my own room after saying a whispered goodnight.   
  
Pulling the blankets up to my chest, I felt content at the fact things were already starting to fall into place. And starting tomorrow, they were only going to get better.  
  
***************  
  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. -_- Seven pages @_@ I'm ashamed. I promise to try and make the next ones longer, I promise! I kinda like the way this story's going... Hope you guys do too! ^.^ *sweatdrops* 


	3. Silken Musings

-_- I just remembered something earlier today... In the manga, the whole series starts when Yugi's 15 and a sophmore, so if it's two years later, he'd be beginning his senior year at 17. So, yeah, just thought I'd state that. I had that he was originally 16, but I went through and edited that little part. ^.^ Hope this chapters to your liking! Don't know how great it could be... I haven't been writing too well as of late. -_- OH! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Makes me feel loved!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I do own the plot to this story, and if you steal it...  
  
I KILL YOU. ^.^   
  
***************  
  
But I do know one thing  
is where you are, is where I belong  
I do know where you go   
is where I wanna I be.   
  
Where Are You Going by Dave Matthews Band   
  
***************  
  
"So, where did you say you were going," Yami asks, watching me tie up the laces of my boots. Finishing my task and going to the closet for a sweater, I shrugged in a fashion I prayed was casual. Inside, I was a wreck.  
  
"Just for lunch with Jou. I won't be gone for too long, I don't think." I pulled a few strands of hair from the neck of the shirt and tossed my pillow back on my bed. My grandfather had instilled some subconcious need for neatness that irritated even me sometimes.   
  
I saw that Yami'd buttoned his shirt wrong, and rolled my eyes as I made my way to him. He made no move to stop me so I just grabbed the top one and took it from the wrong place. Now I'm sure it sounds like a pretty stupid thing to do, because there's a lot of things that could go wrong.  
  
For example...  
  
My hands just 'happen' to slide away the fabric and then my eyes just 'happen' to glance into his and then my lips 'accidentally' fall onto his. Lovin' ensues.   
  
It's not that I'd have a problem with that, of course. I don't think anyone would. But that scenario isn't going to happen, because, as I'd said before, I'm not stupid. Thus my current maneuver of undoing the button, then connecting it right away with it's correct hole. This eliminates any unnessecary contact ensuring all goes well.   
  
"There." I connect the last one, then adjust his collar which wasn't fixed correctly. Finally being satisfied, I smile up at him and pat his chest.  
  
"Now you don't look like a ho-bo." His eyes narrowed, but I'd already started out the door. Jou said to meet him at 11:30 and it was already five after eleven. Not that much time. Leaving now, I'd just make it.   
  
"I'll be back later, Yami!" Picking up my keys and throwing on my coat, I went to the car (my legs could reach now) and on my way.  
  
***************  
  
Entering the sliding glass doors of Mageru, I found the designated party already sitting down on the white pleather chairs of the waiting room. It was only Jou and Seto waiting, so I couldn't be too late if the other two hadn't arrived. Jou spotted me and waved me over.   
  
Mageru was a nice resturant that branched off of a fitness complex. All the food was organic and balanced, leaving a customer with good health both inside and out. All the colors were pastel, mostly whites and off-whites, giving a clean look without the normal thoughts of a hospital. With all the plants in the corners and friendly people, I became instantly comfortable sitting across from Seto, my back to the doors.   
  
"Hey guys. Sorry if I was running a little late. Had to fix a few things..."  
  
"What, Yami throw a sock on the hallway floor," Seto teased, blue eyes mocking me behind the brown bangs of his hair. Sarcasm in my expression, I shook my head.  
  
"NOoooo... His shirt was buttoned incorrectly." I caught the older boys sigh, but choose to ignore it. Nothing was going to bring me down today.   
  
We were able to order our food without much incident, and before we could fall into conversation, Jou stood up and smiled.  
  
"There they are!" I turned around in my seat and my eyes widened at the familiar boys.  
  
"Ryou? Bakura?" The silver haired British boy smiled, his counterpart rolling his eyes from his place behind him.   
  
"Hello, Yugi. Surprised to see me?" Blinking at the two of them, I shook my head and mustered a smile. This was different... If anybody were to give me tips on seduction, Ryou wouldn't have been towards the top of my list. He seemed too... I dunno, non-seductive-ish. Not in the sense of not being attractive, but where it wouldn't cross his mind.   
  
Nonetheless, if Jou thought he could help I had nothing to fear. Then again, it was Jou we were talking about here. Ugh, this whole things made me so critical... I mentally groan and bring a hand to my forehead.  
  
Now I know how it feels to be a woman.  
  
***************  
  
"So.... just how is it that you learned how to seduce someone Ryou?" I twirled the straw of my soda, waiting to hear the story. I hadn't seen much of Ryou as of late. His schedule was different than mine, so we didn't have much of a chance to see eachother between classes. He didn't seem that different from the last time I'd seen him. He still had that aura of innocent intelligence and modesty, but now, I was taking tips from him on seduction.   
  
Something in this just did not add up.  
  
"Well...." He and Bakura shared a glance, before Ryou set his fork down on his plate.   
  
"If it wasn't for Bakura having as thick of a head as he did, I never would have found my 'natural talent.'" My eyes widened, but Bakura merely frowned into his drink. Saying I was surprised was barely hitting the mark. A comment like that would normally get Ryou beaten to unconciousness, the last thing I remember. But Bakura wasn't moving and Ryou seemed very confident. Maybe more things had changed then I thought.  
  
"I have the distinct feeling that I'm missing something." Ryou smiled warmly, taking his companions hand.   
  
"Yugi, Bakura and I are together now." A feeling simliar to what Jou must have felt after I'd told him my plan came over me, and my muscles froze for a few moments. Then I relaxed.   
  
"That's great, Bakura. But...how?" Bakura raised an eyebrow in condescension.   
  
"Isn't that why we're here, Yugi?" Raising my eyebrows, it clicked in mind what the former Tomb Robber was implicating. Soda nearly shot out my nose.  
  
"You...seduced Bakura?!" Ryou sweatdropped at my antics, but Bakura seemed less than amused, choosing to instead look out the window. The boy nodded, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Exactly. It seems to me that though our Yami's may be quite intelligent in the areas of manipulation, they lack the art that's needed in what I've done, and what we're here to help you do." Bakura turned then, his eyes getting that same old glint in them.  
  
"Do not insult me by categorizing me with that baka." Heh. Doesn't seem Bakura's changed too much...   
  
Poor Yami. He needs to work on his people skills. Why is it I wonder that I'm one of the few people who recognizes the kind person that Yami really can be? Why do Bakura and Seto only find fault where there is none? Sure, he beat them both at Duel Monsters, and he was trusted by their loved ones before they were, but that's no reason to dislike him... is it?   
  
Yes, yes it is, apparently.   
  
The thougth that I see something they don't just adds to the list that points to Yami and I's connection. If he acted all nice to *everbody* then this movie, as I like to think of it, would suck a lot. There'd be no special chemistry left for me and me alone!   
  
My eyes wandered to the four gathered around me. They were looking at me oddly. I glanced at the ripped shreds previously known as my napkin. Whoops. My subconcious has really been having a mind of it's own lately. Need to remember to control that...  
  
"Okay, Ryou. I am ready for what you have to teach me." Giving him a bright smile, I finished off the last bite of my meal and waited.  
  
"Well, Yugi, the first step to seduction is obvious. You must find your Object of Affections. Which you've already done."   
  
"Obviously," Seto interjected, but Jou kicked him under the table and he mumbled, but relented into silence.   
  
"Now that you've determined *who* it is you want, there is something that I must say before we move into the other few steps. It's a general rule of common sense, but it should be stated for appearances sake." I nod, wishing I'd brought some paper with me. There wasn't much of a chance I'd remember all he said. Then again, I wasn't alone here, and Jou could... well, Seto could remember it for me.  
  
"Whatever changes you make, to your appearance or your personality, they must be made to look subtle and un-related, otherwise Yami will suspect something and the jig will be up."  
  
"I thought we weren't that smart, _koi_," Bakura drawled. Ryou kissed his cheek and returned his gaze to me.   
  
"You aren't, but that's not the point. Now let me finish, please." I saw the oncoming manslaughter, but mid growl, Bakura suddenly stopped, his eyebrows widening. Ryou just glanced in his direction, the slightest slash of pink tainting his cheeks. They were talking mentally, and from the satisfied look on Bakura's face, I didn't want to know.   
  
"So, avoid any undo nervousness, jumpiness, and catch yourself before you say something stupid, and it'll all be just fine."   
  
As easy as that, huh? Just act like absolutely nothing is going on. Baggy pants may help with somethings, but it's not gonna keep everything hidden. Damn hormones. I don't wanna voice this concern outloud though. I don't want to seem disrespectful towards the one person that can help me.   
  
My attempting this on my own would be...bad. Very bad.   
  
"Okay, so what's the first step?"   
  
"This one's one of my personal favorites. New wardrobe."   
  
I could only widen my eyes a moment before I was dragged along towards the shopping center across the street and towards certain doom.   
  
Because Yami had just walked in the door.   
  
***************  
  
"Quick, in here," Seto whispers to the rest of the group, grabbing Jou, who in turn grabbed me, who had been held by Ryou, who'd been holding Bakura, and launching all five of us into the thick underbrush of the Mageru's shrubbery. My eyes blinked through the covering of green leaves, soon followed by the others'. We followed his movements to a T, seeing him stop and scan the room before slowly turning and leaving the place once again.   
  
I released my breath and relaxed into the dirt floor. Ryou did the same, but Bakura looked annoyed.  
  
"What, does he staulk yous or something?" Jou fixed his jacket collar and crossed his arms at my beloved's back.   
  
"I don't know. I didn't tell him where I was gonna be, I just said I was going out for lunch and would be home later."   
  
"Yugi, can you really not think of any reason why he would have come here? Your *connected* to him, of course he's gonna be able to find you! You probably didn't even block your mind from him! He could have heard the whole conversation!" Staring into Bakura's cold brown eyes, the implication of those words hits me full force.  
  
How could I be so stupid! I completely forgot about the mental link!   
  
"Oh god! How am I suppose to get Yami to love me when I can't remember stupid little things like that?! I could've just let the whole thing go to naught!" Jou frowned before placing a tentative hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, feeling as hopeless as ever. Not even his smile was helping.  
  
"Aw, don't be so harsh on yourself, Yugs. It was just one mistake! I mean, Yami respects you more than that! He wouldn't probe your mind for your thoughts. He probably just got lonely and used the link to find your location. I'm sure he hasn't got a clue."   
  
"You...you really think so, Jou?" He nodded and stood, brushing any remaining dirt from his jacket before holding out a hand to bring me to my feet.   
  
"Of course! Now let's get you into some new clothes and into that Pharaoh's pants!"   
  
"JJOOOOUuuuu...." He laughed and winked, leading the way.   
  
Well, things were looking up.  
  
A little.   
  
***************  
  
"Spandex. You wish for me to wear, *spandex*?" I blinked, incredulous at the thought. Leather I'd wear. Pleather, I'd wear. But spandex?! Too... ugh.   
  
"Just how GAY do you want me to APPEAR, Jou?"  
  
"What?" He looked from me to the shirt, and frowned. "I thought it looked good."  
  
"On you, that's for sure," Seto stated, coming up from a row of pants with a few in his arms. He pulled the shirt from the blonde's arms and into his free hand.   
  
"This goes in the 'later' pile. Try these on, Yugi. They should fit..." Never being more thankful to see the man in my life, I took the few outfits and headed into a hopefully spandex-free zone.   
  
It was nice that they were trying to help, I think, sliding out of my pants into these rather nice looking deep red ones. I don't think clothes would've become an option on my own, though Yami had mentioned what you wear as a necessity in the whole process.   
  
As I finish putting on the shirt, I stare at my reflection. Not to take in the clothes, but to look at myself. Arrogant? No. If I were being arrogant I wouldn't look so lost all of a sudden.   
  
If I did succeed, I don't think I'd ever need anything else again. But if I failed, though I'm sure Yami would still stay with me, how would I be able to go on? Would I just try and ignore the way my find fuzzes and all I hear is his voice, and I go blind only to his eyes? How just being near him makes all right in the world, even in the most dire of circumstances? Would I be able to throw that all away and just accept his hand in friendship?   
  
Lowering my gaze to the clothes, I fear the answer because I already know the answer's no. And the implications of that are something I dare not think about.   
  
***************  
  
"Hey, Yugi! You alive in there, bud?" Jou's voice, along with his harsh knocking, brings me back to the world of the living and after one more quick once over, I open the door and step out.   
  
Judging from the looks of surprise on Jou's and Bakura's faces, I either looked pretty good, or I had toilet paper or something stuck on my shoe. A quick check removes the latter from the list of options.   
  
"Seto, I must say you've made a fine choice," Ryou says, walking forward to circle me slowly. His hand touches the silken golden fabric of the shirt before he stops in front of me, hand to his lips in thought.   
  
"With a few little additions this'll be perfect. Just something around the neck, add a belt or two.. and an arm band and you'll be set. Remember, we don't want to change to be obvious, so we can't just loose your normal style. Though I'm sure Yami won't be looking at the clothes so much as the person wearing them," he adds, using his hands to direct me back into the changing room.   
  
"Now show us what else you've got in there, Yugi. We still have one more shop to go to before we're done." I don't get a chance to answer as he closes the door, so I relent to picking up my next option.   
  
But before I do, I give myself one final look and find myself surprised. It could have just been Bakura's comment or I just hallucinating, yet there was something different now. Brushing my hands over the shirt's sleeveless silk, I notice just how much it, combined with the dark crimson of the pants, brought out feautures of my already noticeable hair. The gold bangs seemed to shine, and the red of my hair that of the fire on a cold night, tempting and soothing...  
  
Now I was getting poetic on myself. I tried to shake away the thoughts as I changed into another option, but an idea had implanted itself into my head and was refusing to go away.  
  
And that was that Yami didn't know what he was in for.   
  
***************  
  
-_- *sighs* I'm sorry everybody! I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter. Seven pages again! .! I made Ryou quite the little sprite, eh? I kinda like him with a little more confidence, though. I mean, if YOU were Ryou, wouldn't have some more faith in yourself if you'd seduced the love out of someone like Bakura? And Jou was...well, he was lovable, comedy relief Jou. ^.^ I apologize for any OOCness, but please don't hate me! *ducks any thrown objects* This may sound a little off topic, but anyone ever think that part of the new song 'The Reckoning' kinda sounds like Bakura. The whole, 'I came, I saw, I kicked some ass' thing? O.o Well, I'll just retreat to my corner. Inspiration *coughs* reviews *cough cough* is appreciated! ^.^' -Jack V Briefs 


	4. Crimson Winter

Well...Not too much to say here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you like the story! ^.^ So, without further ado, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own it dammit! .!   
  
***************  
  
I'm loving every moment with you  
I'm living in a dream that's comin' true  
I'm lost in everthing you do  
I love you  
  
I Feel Too Much by Celine Dion  
  
***************  
  
"Yami, I'm home!" I close the door with my foot only moments before I collapse on the couch and let all four bags fall to the floor. Who knew clothes weighed so much?! Of course, the probably twelve pounds worth of little 'extra's' as Ryou liked to call them, didn't help the matter much.   
  
I hear his padded footsteps down the stairs and looking up, there he is in all his glory. His collar was crooked, but there was one slim chance of me fixing it right now. Too hard to move, nonetheless adjust something that makes him look bad. Well, that's not true. There isn't really anything I think that could make Yami look bad. Just not in his genes.   
  
His eyes flicked over to the bags and he rolled his eyes before jumping over the back of the couch onto the edge beside me in one fluid movement. How the hell does he do that? I can hardly walk without looking a little... drunk. Of course, he's had a little over 5,000 years to perfect it.   
  
"I see that you've gone shopping." Yami begins to dig into one of the bags, but panic gave me the boost I needed to move and grab his hand to prevent him from seeing it's contents.   
  
Unfortunetly, this stunt has cost me. For now, due to the fact that I jumped to get to his hand from my previous spot, I am now sprawled on his lap. Turning my head to look up at an amused pair of exotic eyes, heat rises to my cheeks. This hadn't been planned.  
  
"Hello, Yugi." He gave a small laugh, one right from his chest and with my head where it was, I could hear the resonating from within. Oh god, kill me now! I cannot let my awkwardness show! Must be resolute and sturdy! Be the tree, Yugi! BE the TREE!   
  
"Hello, Yami." My voice is casual, as though it is perfectly normal for me to be there. It felt normal, it felt RIGHT, but that's beside the point.   
  
"Comfortable?" He released his hand, which I'd still been holding onto, making me roll completely on my back instead of my side looking over my shoulder. Crossing them, he raised an eyebrow at my silence. I smirked and stuck out my tongue.  
  
"And just what if I am?" Let's hear him answer THAT one! Very rarely do I win word-plays with Yami, so I'm satisfied that I've shut him up.  
  
"I'd have to question my sanity." What?! Okay, what the hell does that mean?!   
  
I've decided *against* replying and sit up, grabbing three of the bags before heading to the stairs.   
  
"Yugi, you've forgotten one!" I pause halfway up the stairs to look at him.   
  
"It's dinner and some movies. I thought we could just hang out here tonight. You know, relax. That's what vacations are for!" Flashing a smile, I go to my room and close the door.  
  
As I put the newest additions to my wardrobe in the closet, my mind wanders to what Yami had said earlier. 'I'd have to question my sanity...' What did he mean by that? He'd have to be insane to think that I would put my head in his lap and say I was comfortable? Wasn't that kinda... I dunno... stupid? And why, when he'd said that, his voice hadn't been mocking? If he'd only sounded like he was teasing, it wouldn't be bothering me like this. Did that mean he was... no. No it didn't.   
  
I shake my head before setting the armbands in a drawer. Wishful thinking isn't going to do me any good. I can't start seeing things that aren't there. Then I'll just get confident and then I'll do something stupid. And then I'll lose him before I ever get the chance at something real between us.   
  
The sun had disappeared from the sky, and my feet brought me to the open window. The sight of the street full of snow and moonlight was soothing for me. Glittering crystals sparkled as the cloudless night sky rained upon it and in the window.   
  
A couple catches my eye. They're both fairly young, say mid-twenties, and I'm almost hypnotized as I watch them. He tells her something; she laughs and her hair falls in her face; they pause; lean in; kiss.  
  
Looking up to the sky, I let my imagination run unrestricted and my hopes rise. The winter atmosphere had that affect on me. I see the visions flash before my eyes and I smile without notice.   
  
Yami smiling down at me, his arms holding me close as I tell him something stupid about my day and he just laughs and tells me that nothing I say or do is stupid. That I'm perfect, and I say, 'Only to you,' before the distance between us is closed. Then he pulls away to whisper 'only *for* me' just as our lips meet once again...  
  
I sigh, and look at my reflection. Then I notice a movement in the background.   
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" Smiling softly, I nod and sigh.   
  
"I'm fine, Yami-chan. Just thinking." He rests his hands on the windowsill beside me, gazing up at the moon and me, from the corner of his eye.   
  
"About what, Aibou?" I laugh at the nickname, looking at the ground before standing upright and closing the window. Heading towards the stairs, I gesture for him to follow.   
  
"It's nothing important."   
  
***************  
  
I can't believe it. I just can NOT believe it! I am in SHOCK staring at the still body of Yami sitting next to mine. Tell me it's not true...  
  
Yami has fallen asleep halfway through the movie! Sleepless in Seattle! How can he fall asleep when the movie is such an obvious hint at romance! It's enough to drive a person mad!   
  
My eyes soften as his head falls to the side facing me. Rolling my eyes, I stop the movie and being as careful as I can, lay him down on the couch and cover him with a spare blanket. He shifts, turning away from me and pulling the blanket closer to himself.   
  
"Yugi..." I smile at the small utterance of my name. I wonder absently what he's thinking that involves me as I run a hand through his hair. Probably asking me where his socks were or something.   
  
I go up to my room and set the alarm, my mind, as usual, preoccupied with thought's of a certain pharaoh. Settling into the covers, I answer the call of darkness and sleep.   
  
**************  
  
The shrill ringing in my ears is very annoying. Rolling over on the bed, I press the button and the sound ceases. For this day anyway. Looking at the digital screen, I glare. Why the hell did I set my alarm for eight in the morning?! I don't have school today! It's Sunday, for crying out loud! Last time I set the damn alarm with Yami on the brain.   
  
Grumbling all the while, I throw off the sheets and head toward the bathroom, flinging clothes in my wake. I surprise myself by being so untidy. Of course, anyone who got up at 8 on a Sunday isn't like to give a crap.   
  
Ah... Warm water feels nice. The water rains on my head and time flies by, ignored by me. Just as I am to put the conditioner in my hair, a knock on the door is barely registered over the water.  
  
"Yami? Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on in, it's open!" A minute or two pass before the door is finally slid open. Our curtain is dark green and you can't really see anything beyond a body outline, so I'm not worried. He steps in and with a click, the door closes behind him.   
  
After hearing no sound, I glance in his direction to still see him standing there.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"H-huh?"   
  
"I said 'are you okay'?"   
  
"Oh. Y..yeah, I'm fine." After he started to brush his teeth, I let the odd verbal behavior leave my mind and stand beneath the shower spray.  
  
"Oh, this feels SO good..." At the perfect temperature, this is just what I need. Rinsing my hair till it seemed to be of a heavenly texture, I realized something. I'd forgotten a towel. And Yami was... right there.   
  
"Uh, Yami?" I peek around the curtain, making sure that my face and face alone can be seen, and seek his eyes. Only the two lavender objects are distracted by his toothbrush. Or what used to be his toothbrush. There's only half of it left... Oh wait, there it is! By... his... foot. When did that happen?  
  
"Yami-chan, are you okay?" He looks at me surprised, before dropping the tooth brush and spinning to face me completely. He coughed before crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, Yugi. What did you need?" I gave a dry laugh and glanced at the floor.  
  
"I kinda forgot a towel, so do you think you could get one for me? There's some spare ones in the hall closet. Would you mind?"   
  
"Not at all." A second later he returned, fluffy white towel in hand. I reached out and took it as fast as I could, trying to wipe off his odd look with a smile.   
  
"Thanks." I stepped back behind the curtain and wrapped myself in it after turning off the shower. "Woulda been kinda embarassing for me to step out naked and have you standing there, eh?" More like a golden oppurtunity, but it's not like I was about to say *that* just yet. He didn't respond and I looked at his tense form after exiting the shower with questioning eyes.  
  
"You okay, Yami?" He nodded, but I wasn't convinced. I stepped forward and put my hand on his forehead. At the contact, a phrase rang through my mind.   
  
'You just have to know what to wear, what look to give...How to press their buttons with a simple touch.'   
  
I felt something click in my mind, before I looked into his eyes and widened them just enough to look like the innocent virgin I was. Right. I let my hand slide down the side of his face and lay it to rest on his cheek. Following my thumb as it brushes along the length of it with my eyes, I pause and look up at him.   
  
"Your cheeks are warm, Yami-chan. Do you not feel well?" The words were whispered which wasn't the most discreet thing I could do, but it had a pleasing effect. He took a step back and tugged a little at the collar of his shirt, swallowing hard. I took a step forward, trapping him against the door. Not with my body of course, but since he shuffled back once again, he had put himself in the position. Frowning, I sighed before giving him some space to move. The space seemed to make him relax, and after a second he walked out of the way and let me pass through the door.  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi," he said to me once I made it out the door. I nodded, grinning.  
  
"Okay, Yami. Just making sure." Changing into one of my new ensembles, this one of a fitting black turtleneck and cream pants to bring out my skin color and body shape, I secretly jumped around at my success.   
  
The look on his face had been priceless when I'd done touched his cheek! If I could make him react to everything I do like *that*, he'll be mine in no time! Of course, I'd have to find a lot of plausible reasons to do so. Which, sadly, means that I'll have to wait till oppurtunity's make themselves known if I don't want to raise suspicion. Damn. All well. His responses are worth it.   
  
They are *definately* worth it. And this was only the beginning, I was sure.   
  
***************  
  
To my disappointment, Yami seemed to have recovered from our little moment when I returned downstairs after getting ready for the day. He was folding the blanket I'd covered with him, composed as normal with a look of indifference on his face.   
  
I decided to behave the same, and completed my path to the kitchen, setting up various items for breakfast just as I did everyday. He came in after awhile, and we ate in silence. I was trying to think. What could we do today? With the plan that Seto, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, and I had worked out, we weren't going to really do anything with us all until Friday.   
  
"So, you wanna finish the movie," I question, putting one of the last dishes back into the cupboard. He nods without speaking and dries his hands. His silence was almost to the point of hurtful to me, but I kept my mouth shut, beginning to question whether that little stunt I'd pulled was as successful as I'd thought.  
  
He wouldn't even look at me now. Was he already that disgusted with me and not willing to hurt me because of it? Hoping he was distracted, I tried to see what he was thinking. Nothing. His insides were just as passive as his expression.   
  
I felt my mood drop.   
  
"On second thought, I think I'm just gonna work on my homework." Forgetting about the dish in my hand, I walked passed him, but paused as a light weight was added to my shoulder. Had he seen through my lie?   
  
Searching his eyes with my own, I made no move to hide my hurt at his somewhat cold attitude. It was only his normal one, but after hoping my odds had increased, this was a big blow. His features crease with concern.   
  
I know his question before it leaves his mouth, and I don't know about you but I think we've been wondering about whether the other was 'okay' WAY too much. I searched my thoughts for a moment, trying to think of something I could say that would change the subject before it was brought up.   
  
'You'd have to find out their interests, I guess. If they like reading poetry, for example, try and memorize a few rare-poems and reciting them. Only if it fit the conversation of course. Don't want to look stupid.'  
  
Of course! I knew just where we could go that would pull Yami from his mood! Before the words can fall from my mouth, the slipperyness of my hands causes the dish to fall to the ground, breaking in half.   
  
"Aw, dammit." Turning around and bending over (at the waist of course. Legally Blonde is law) I start to pick up the pieces. His feet are visible through my own, and sparing a glance, the utter stillness surprises me. It was just like in the bathroom when he'd... frozen...   
  
Oh my god! Golden situation! I could only pray to Kami that my mother had blessed me with fluidity!   
  
I bent down towards the pieces once again, but this time, I took my dear sweet time. A light brush across the top of the piece, groan in frustration, bend some more, grab at the edge for it only to escape my grasp once again.  
  
"Damn! I just can't seem to... reach it!" My god, it sounds like such a bad hetero porn fic I'm ashamed of myself. After a quick check of Yami's mind, however, I'm prompted to continue. Whether or not the great former Pharaoh noticed or not, but his body was enjoying this. And so was I.  
  
Making one final reach, I grabbed the two pieces in my hands. Now, to implement one final rule from Legally Blonde. The bend and snap. Taking one deep breath, I bring up my torso and flip back my hair and elbows.   
  
The effect of my sexy tousled face is lost however, because turning only brings me to the sight of Yami doubled over, his nose in his hands. I don't even need to use our link to see he's in pain. What the hell had happened? The stinging sensation in my elbow made its way to my brain, and it all clicked.  
  
I'd just phwacked the man of my dreams in the nose! WITH MY ELBOW!   
  
"Oh, Jesus." The pieces drop again, but I don't care. I'm too busy covering my mouth and watching with wide eyes as a small drop of blood splashes on the tiling.  
  
"Yami! Are you okay?" I try to lift him up to face me, but he backs away, flicking one crimson eye in my direction.   
  
"Mm phine," he managed to mutter through the clamped hand. I narrowed my eyes getting the odd sense that Yami was hiding something other than his injury from me.  
  
"Yami... Show me.... your face." Both eyes look at me this time, but he shakes his head, backward pace increasing. I simply follow, never dropping my gaze.   
  
"Your really bad at backing away you know that," I taunt as he finds himself stuck between a corner and I for the second time that day.   
  
"Please, Yugi, I'm fine, really. See?" Yami was underestimating his damage. Showing me a smile was kinda creepy with the blood coming between his fingers. Sighing, I grabbed his hands and removed them before he had a chance to stop me.  
  
My eyebrows raised to my hairline. Yami's nose! His beautiful nose! It was a purple, bloody mess!   
  
"Oh my god, Yami! We have to get you to a hospital!"   
  
"NO!" His arms grab my waist and bring me down to the floor. In any other situation, this would've been the best moment of my life, but obviously, it wasn't.   
  
"Why not?!" What is with him?! WHY doesn't he want to go when he so obviously needs some sort of.... nose fixer thing?!   
  
"Because I... Isn't there something here at the house that you can use? Do we have to go outside?" My jaw drops.   
  
"Your embarassed about your face, aren't you?! That's why you won't let me help you, isn't it?!" Grinning sheepishly, I'm giving my answer.  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake's Yami! Your nose is mashed potatoes! You need help and I'm going to make you go!" Grabbing the neareset dish towel, I press it against the afflicted area. Not too hard, but just enough to let him know I would inflict even more serious injury if he didn't comply with my wishes. Slumping in defeat, he followed me out to the car.   
  
"Now," I told him, managing to buckle his seatbelt while holding the towel to his face. "I want you to hold this to your nose until we get to the hospital. And no funny business like trying to jump out of the car or join with me or I'll....Rip up your LIBRARY CARD!"   
  
Maybe that had been a bit too much, but desperate times call for desperate measures.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
***************  
  
Twenty minutes later, I sat next to Yami's bed as a nurse applied a final layer of wrap and gauze to his nose. I held his hand, more for my comfort than his, watching every emotion that crossed his beautiful, well, mostly beautiful face and knowing I'd caused it.   
  
Fear. Pain. Hurt. Frustration. All were caused by me trying to get into his pants! Why me?! I shoulda just stayed happy with our relationship and never tried to attempt something I'd seen in a movie! I mean, isn't that the biggest rule about movie watching? 'Don't try this at home?' Well now I really know why!   
  
The nurse left the room, and Yami's eyes closed. Guilt weighing on me heavily, I gently touched the make-shift cast on his nose. His eyebrows twitched, but he didn't say anything. Letting the hand rest on his chest, I felt tears in my eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yami. I... I ruined your face..." Dropping my gaze to the floor, I rose from my seat when a hand stopped me once more. Looking at my beloved, all feelings left me at the kind gaze in his eyes.   
  
"Yugi, you didn't ruin my face. You just bruised up my nose is all. Come here." He patted the area beside him, and with great reluctance, I sat down.   
  
"There, now that's wasn't too bad." Yami smiled at me, lifting my poor spirits for only a second until they were crushed by his wince.   
  
"Oh, Yami, what are you talking about? I feel so horrible! Your nose was all bloody and bruised and it's all my fault!" A lone tear fell down my cheek, but it's path was broken by the gentle swipe of his hand.  
  
"Yugi, *listen* to me. My nose is not my face. So just stop saying my face looks so bad! Then I'll have to start believing you! And you don't want me to hate my own face, do you?"   
  
"No! No, not at all! I love your face! Uh, I mean..." SHIT! His laugh breaks the beginnings of my panic attack.  
  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence. Now, as I was saying. Aibou, don't be so upset. Accident's happen." He shrugged and summoned another pure smile. I felt warm at just the sight of his content face, letting a small bit of guilt rise from the pool.  
  
"It's partially my own fault, you know. I shouldn't have been leaning forward anyway..." Red begins to set on his face, and I tilt my head.  
  
"Why were you leaning forward, Yami?" I didn't remember seeing/sensing any change in his position...  
  
"I was going to help you pick up the pieces of the plate. Just to make sure you didn't accidentally cut yourself. Guess that plan kinda back-fired." I laughed, rolling my eyes at him.   
  
"Yeah, that's what happens when you try to stop pain." The laughter in my voice suddenly dies, the situation replaced with something else, unbeknownst to the man at my side.   
  
"It'll catch up with you in the end. Can't stop the inevitable." The lavender of my eyes darkens, but not for long. Shaking away the dark thoughts for later contemplation, I slide off the bed and gesture for him to follow.  
  
"How about we go home and get another movie or two? I have to go grocery shopping, but we'll have enough to get us through the night. That sound good? It'll all be your choice. My treat." He can't resist the tone of my voice. Laughing at my antics, he follows and exits the room.   
  
"Okay, Yugi. Sounds like a plan."   
  
***************  
  
"Do you want a pillow," I called down from upstairs, rummaging through a closet filled with spare anything. "Or another blanket? I've got plenty of em! I've got some sleeping bags, I've got a down blanket right here, if you want that..."  
  
"Yugi, I'm fine! Stop worrying so much!" Yami tries to look at me from his lying body on the couch, but gives up as he soon finds it futile to achieve such a feat.   
  
Not taking the risk of him suffering from anything else at my hands, I grab the blanket and an extra soft yet supportive pillow and head downstairs.   
  
"I told you you didn't have to-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yami." I smile softly, tucking the blanket behind his head and a little below his shoulders so his neck doesn't get a crink. "I still feel bad about earlier. I wanted to make it up to you..." It was only then that I realized I'd had to lean over him to prop the pillow.   
  
Feeling the gentle warmth of his breath mingled with my own, my control buckled, all thought lost as I gazed into the eyes oh so close to my own. Blushing cutely, I slid back to a standing position and went to lighting the candles I'd found in the closet. Trying to save money for heating bills. Of course.... I want to... save money...  
  
"Okay, now sit our butt down so we can start the movie! All your frettings starting to get to me, you old mother hen." Feigning offense, I put my hands on my hips and frown at him.  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me young man, or it'll be bedtime for you!"   
  
"You know," Yami began, ruby eyes mocking me as they stare at me from the other end of the couch. "You can imitate an old woman quite well. Is there something you aren't telling me Yugi?"   
  
"Eh?" He lowered his face and glanced around, as though government agents were going to jump us at any moment.  
  
"Did you... Used to be a woman?"   
  
"Yami!" I pushed at his chest and leaned over him, glaring.  
  
"I'll have you know that I am fully and completely, one hundred percent manflesh!" Sticking out my chest, he just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms behind his head.   
  
"If YOUR 100% manflesh, that must make me, what, 1000%?"   
  
"What?! Just because you have a nice body does NOT make you more of a man than me!" His eyebrow raised, joining his eyes in their mocking.  
  
"You think I have a nice body?" God DAMN how does he keep doing this?! I could just wring the smirk right off his face! But I was not about to lose our wordplay! Not this time!  
  
"Well, I DID, but now that your nose looks like it was brutally attacked by a yeti, you've gone to, I dunno, Bakura's level?" The utter disgust that curled onto his face broke any control, and I fell off him and onto the floor, clutching my sides with laughter.   
  
"I don't think that's funny!" Any attempts to speak were squashed. If he didn't stop making those expressions, I was going to explode.   
  
Five minutes later, having gotten over it, I joined the sulking form of my love on the couch.   
  
"I think I understand why you didn't want to go to the hospital anymore," I say, flipping down the channels.   
  
"Oh really? I thought you'd already said it was because I was embarassed by my face?"   
  
"Well, that's part of the reason. I think the biggest part is, you didn't like the idea of *Bakura* seeing you face at anything but it's best. And we both know that fate takes its pleasure at having the two of you catch eachother only at your worst."   
  
He didn't answer at first, mulling over my truthful words.  
  
"...I'm not going to tell you whether or not. Just to prove that that BAKA has no effect whatsoever on my actions." Rolling my eyes and pressing play, I decided to let him live in his delusions. I know I had a few ones of my own I didn't want to be crushed anytime soon.   
  
Relaxing into the couch, we began to watch the movie, and I felt the tension of the day melt away.  
  
***************  
  
I look at the various products, frowning in concentration at all the names.   
  
Cover Girl.  
  
Almay.  
  
Maybeline.   
  
Why did girls need so many different choices for something so small? I ponder this, opening some of the samples of foundation to see if I can find that wonderful tan color that only besuits my Yami. The others were coming over today, the first step of our plan to be set in motion. But the thing was Yami wasn't going to let Bakura see that he looked anything less than his normal standard of perfect, thus the make-up. Too bad I'm pretty sure he's not going to like this idea very much either.  
  
Tough nuts for him though. I'm not gonna let some little Pharaoh's ego get in my way! I may have saved the world, but who cares about that?! Love is more important! So Yami's just gonna have to suck it up. Though something tells me he'll never stop it about me being a woman now...  
  
Damn Egyptians. They sure know how to push your buttons, Bakura and I know for sure.  
  
Giving up, I just toss the closest seven colors into the cart, along with the food I'd just purchased, and headed to the checkout counter. They were gonna be here in just a few hours. Unfortunately, something told me I was gonna need a lot more time to get this stuff on Yami.  
  
Unless...  
  
God, I am evil.  
  
***************  
  
"Oh, Yami? Could you come out here? I need some help bringing in the groceries..." I poke my head through the door, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Be right there, Yugi!" He comes down the stairs and smiles, making my future actions even harder to do. Why'd I have to fall in love with such a wonderful man?   
  
We walk to the car, and he leans into the trunk, reaching for the bag farthest to the back, just as I'd hoped.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yami." Closing my eyes and withdrawing my hand, I use the move taught to me by Bakura 'in case of emergencies' and hit my target. Yami slumps unconcious, barely making a sound. Oh my god, what have I done?!   
  
I'm such a horrible person, is the current state of mind as I drag, not carry (I'm not THAT strong) his body back into the house. Quickly depositing him on the floor, I bring in the last few bags and rush into the house. The sooner I got this over with the better.   
  
Kneeling over him, I open the first case, and begin.  
  
***************  
  
Yami looked like a God when he slept. Resting my head in my hand, I brushed a hand through his golden bangs, sparkling in the afternoon sun. His tan skin shining without a single mar (thanks to my surprising talent with foundation) his lips parted ever so slightly while his usually cold eyes were softened by the resting eyelashes on his skin. The fact that he had the body of a frickin' Adonis didn't help either.   
  
My hands in my lap once again, I checked the clock. Any time and then there'd be no turning back. I already knew the odds of this game. The chance for pain, for love, for losing all I'd gained... But staring at him, being able to be this close to him proved to me that he was worth it. That this was a cause worth fighting for.   
  
The doorbell rang, and casting one more longing look at Yami, I headed to the door. I smiled at the faces of my friends, confidence radiating like the fucking sun.   
  
Because I knew that even though the game of seduction was a pain in the ass, the success of love was what you got in the end.  
  
And that's why I'm not going down without a fight.  
  
***************  
  
PHEW! Well, that's what you get when you mix a depressed author with a writing goal of a thousand words a day @_@ And then I miss a few days and have to write 3000 words. VOILA! This next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing it. And it's actually more than seven pages. I think it's about nine or ten.. Didn't really check @_@ ^.^ Please review and let me know! You don't HAVE to... but please do! ^.^ -Jack V Briefs 


	5. Future's Dance

This chapters going out to an AWESOME writer I'd like to tell you all about! NekoChanCuteCat! For those of you Y/Y fans out there who don't know who this frickin' AWESOME writer is, she can be found on my favorite author's list! I really recommend ANYTHING she's written, cuz she kicks ass at it ^.^ Also, I apologize for any errors, or just the over all iffiness of this chapter. I had fun writing it, and I hope you all like it, but yeah, can't let my personal opinion get too high! ^.^ It's longer too! About, half a page longer, but it works!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters. Kazuki Takahashi does. *shakes fist* Damn you Takahashi! DAMN YOU TAKAHASHI!!   
  
***************  
  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that your already mine  
That my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes...  
  
Gotta Get Through This by Daniel Bedingfield  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey smiled and walked in the door, followed by the other three. Ryou looked kinda embarassed, Seto bored, and Bakura looked...evil.   
  
"You guys ready?" Ryou nodded for them all, smiling in support. "Of course. The question is, are *you* ready." Casting a quick look at Yami, I nod.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Good." Ryou brushes imaginary lint from his clothes and seats himself on a chair. "Then wake him up and we'll get going." I nodded once more, sitting beside the still asleep form of Yami, when I realized something.  
  
"Erm, Bakura?" The sharp featured person in question raised an eyebrows, obviously surprised at being addressed.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You know that move you taught me? The emergency one?" His brown eyes flashed at Yami.  
  
"That's what you used? I'm surprised you succeeded your first time." Growing somewhat sheepish, I scratched the back of my head and looked down.  
  
"Yeah, well, one question. How am I gonna wake him up?" Bakura's reply was not what I'd expected at all.  
  
"Just kick the mofo. What else would you do?" Ryou cast him a dark look, pulling the basket I'd failed to notice earlier from the taller one's hands.   
  
"I don't think that kicking him will earn his *love*, Bakura." He just shrugged the comment off, seating himself on the armrest of Ryou's chair. Seto rolled his eyes, staring into space.   
  
"Fine then. Pharaoh already hates me, so I'll do it." Before I could stop him, Bakura walked up to Yami and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard until Yami groaned. His eyes opened, still fuzzy from his sleep, but clear enough to see that Bakura was touching him.  
  
"What are you doing," he asked, pushing the hands away in a manner as cold as his voice. The brown of Bakura's eyes returned the look. I could tell that this could get very bad, very soon, so I put my hand on Yami's leg.   
  
"Yami, I'm glad your alright. When you fell unconcious like that, and out of NOWHERE, I was really scared. Are you okay?" Keeping a steady gaze, I looked at him the best poker face I could muster. I could see gears shifting in his brain and I knew, that HE knew, that I knew that wasn't really what happened. Lucky for me, he didn't know, that *I* knew, that he didn't know exactly what *had* happened.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he replied after awhile. His eyes were still a bit wary, but if he'd figured anything out, he didn't act on it.  
  
"How long was I out?"   
  
"Oh, about two hours. I'm glad your alright. You think you'll be alright for the club tonight?"   
  
"Of course he will be. We Egyptians are known for our stamina, aren't we, Ryou?" Bakura gave a pointed look to his partner, who looked away while failing to hide his grin.  
  
"Now that we've been brought up on your sexual abilities, Bakura, can we please move on to some more profitable discussions?" Seto, speaking for the first time since arrival, looked from Ryou to the basket in his hands. Ryou took the hint and handed it to me, smiling.   
  
"What's this," Yami asks, looking over my shoulder into the brightly colored basket. I untie the pink plastic covering it, and look in.  
  
"It's a gift. From Bakura and I. Bakura picked it out though." I picked up a small container and read the label. Oh yeah. This was definately picked up by Bakura. No doubt the basket was for Yami, too.   
  
"Um, Yami," I say, putting the container back in the basket and handing the item to him. "I think it's meant as a gift for you." He raised an eyebrow, but looked in it anyway. He picked out another item, a body spray, it appeared, and read the label. Growling, Yami looked at Bakura.  
  
"'Pansy Lotion for the Sensitive MAN'?!" His eye twitched for a moment, before his face turned to it's normal, coy expression. "You didn't have to give me your bath items, Bakura. I'd feel bad using products inspired by you." I tried to hold back my laughter, and somewhat succeeded. Seto just smirked in agreement. Before Bakura could retort, though, Ryou coughed into his hand.  
  
"Um, Yami, I have a question for you." The two of us turned our attention to him, Yami asking with a simple look of expectance.  
  
"Would you mind if I did a card reading for you? Bakura's been teaching me how in our spare time, and I'd love to try it out." I looked between Jou and Ryou, both of whom held a very sneaky look in their eyes. Yami didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh. Well, I suppose that would be alright. You mean, like a tarot reading, right?" The silver haired boy shook his head, holding out a hand.  
  
"Nope. For this kind of reading, I'll have to use your cards since they have the closest connection to you. As you've said, there's a heart in the cards and that's formed a bond that will allow me to accurately tell you what they say." Wow, Ryou sounded really smart. Not that he wasn't, just that he didn't often use long explanations. Giving Yami's mind a quick brush, I sensed no kind of suspicion. I got the feeling he thought card reading was a crock, but that was all.   
  
'Yugi?' His crimson eyes looked at me. My own lavender pair widened at his choice of communication, but I answered nonetheless.  
  
'Yes?'   
  
'Why do you keep looking into my mind?' There was an underlying question in that, and the teasing in his voice was not missed by me.  
  
'I'm just curious to know what you think is all,' I replied, making sure to close off the fact that my heartbeat was beginning to increase.   
  
'Mm...' He took the cards out of the small case on his belt and offered them to the Ryou, then rested against the couch with his arms and legs crossed.  
  
"Okay. Now what do we do?" Ryou shuffled the cards, his eyes lowered to the task at hand.   
  
"First, I'll shuffle the cards, focusing on what I'd like for them to tell me. For this reading, I'll be looking into your love life."   
  
"My love life," Yami dead panned.   
  
"Yes, 'Pharoah'. Is that too big of a word for you?" Yami glared, but ignored the ex tomb robber for the time being.  
  
"And why, may I ask, are we going to do that?" He tilted his head as I began to feel the dawn of nervousness rise in my stomach. Yami didn't seem suspicious, but he was asking questions I hadn't forseen. Luckily, Ryou had.  
  
"A simple enough reason. It's the holiday season and love is often found around Christmas. It seems appropriate enough, wouldn't you agree," he responed, hands still cutting and shuffling the cards.  
  
"True, but wouldn't money be a more worthy topic? Christmas means gifts, if my knowledge of the Christmas holiday is correct, and one needs much money to buy them, correct?" Once again, his voice was passive, not helping my state.  
  
"Of course, but why buy presents if you have no loved one to buy them for?" The look that flashed in Yami's eyes overode the my stomach, and I knew what had been bothering me about his tone. He was questioning Ryou like he was because he was probing for something else. He knew something was up!   
  
"It's because I don't like to see you alone, Yami." I placed a gentle hand on his, smiling my cute little smile at his surprised expression. I knew the others felt the same, but thankful for my input.   
  
"Oh," he said quietly, searching my eyes in a more blatant way then his questioning of Ryou. I looked away, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. Bakura nudged Ryou, who ceased his shuffling and laid them on the floor infront of his sitting form.   
  
Laying three cards face down, he looked to Yami.   
  
"The cards are as follows. The first one is going to represent your past love experiances. This one," he continued, pointing to the one in the center, "will focus on your state of emotions *now* in regard to love and this card here will tell you just where those emotions are going, if they will manifest, or if they will die." I felt a mental flinch on Yami's side, but paid it no heed, my focus on the three cards in front of us.   
  
Ryou flipped the first one, the picture visible for everyone.  
  
"The Curse of Dragon," Jou spoke, leaning in his seat at the card. "That can't be good. What does it mean?" Ryou gave a nervous laugh, but Bakura stared at Yami evenly.  
  
"It means his breath stinks of rotten flesh."   
  
"NOOoooo..." Ryou spoke up, hitting Bakura's leg before continuing. "What it means, is that in Yami's past, he's had a bad experiance with love. He has felt love, quite strongly infact, but that love was betrayed and whether he knows of it or not, it still haunts him today." I looked at Ryou, though his brown eyes were only focused on Yami. The look of seriousness on my friends face was unnerving. Shifting in my seat, I awaited Yami's response. He gave a slight nod, and Ryou continued, flipping over the second card.   
  
"The Feral Imp?" My eyes widend at the card, though Bakura was laughing to his heart's content.  
  
"Don't tell me you need to have *that* one explained to you," he teased, giving a pointed look at Yami's lower half before smirking. "Guess even almight Pharaoh's can't escape man's natural impairments, ne?" Yami, unfazed by the comment, shrugged.  
  
"I'd have to ask you that in order to find the answer to that particular question, wouldn't I Bakura?" Finding himself silenced again, Bakura crossed his arms and studied the room.  
  
"Now that the child is in quiet time, let's continue. The Feral Imp ties in with your previous card. The pain of your past is still in your mind, preventing you from moving in on the love you know find yourself with now. Seeing as it's a dark card, there's much toil involved within you. Toil that has no explanation that you know of. Restraint, also shown by the dark attribute of the card, is what you feel is needed to solve the problem. You are wrong. If this behavior is continued, it will consume you until love disappears from you vocabulary."   
  
I raised my eyebrow at Ryou, questioning the macabre turn his prediction had taken. I tilted my head to avoid Yami catching the action. He gave a small smile, and it made sense. If Ryou made it sound like this was something that would need to be changed soon, Yami would be more aware of love oppurtunities! Aka ME!   
  
'Nice job,' I mouth to him. He nods, flipping over the last of the cards.   
  
"The Black Magician Girl." Ryou paused, letting the words sink in. Jou was tense, obviously sucked into Ryou's predictions, and Seto seemed to find himself interested as well. Bakura, who I saw looking at a lamp with a bit of impatience, was listening too. This was working perfectly.   
  
"As you could guess, this card also ties in with the other three. It shows that even with this torment and hurt, you can grow from it, just as the card does from the fallen comrades in the graveyard. Yami, this card is that of hope. This shows that if you choose to overcome this pain, this barrier, you will love that person, who you seem to already have in mind, to the fullest of your abilities." Ryou looked into Yami's eyes, as did the rest of us, but his eyes were focused on the cards. A few moments later, it was Jou that was the first to speak up.   
  
"Whoah." I think that summed up our opinions very well. I stood and offered to get us all snacks, but not before giving the other boys a knowing wink on the way.   
  
Step one had been a complete success.   
  
***************  
  
"So, you think he bought it?" Jou shrugs, setting the table while the other's talked in the living room.   
  
"I dunno. He seemed really serious towards da end. Maybe Ryou hit a cord in 'em." I nod, cutting up the carrot in front of me.   
  
"You don't think... Perhaps that wasn't the best way to approach it? I mean, if that past card is true Yami could've been forced to remember some memory that he'd obviously forgotten. Couldn't that be, I dunno, a little traumatizing?" Looking at my friend, I felt guilty. I wanted Yami, with all my heart I really did, but I didn't want him to get hurt.   
  
Jou walked over and leaned against the counter, his brown eyes sincere. "Yug, Yami's fine. He's been here longer than any of us, and he's got a lotta stamina if he's gone 5,000 years stuck in a little pyramid and not gone insane. Even if Ryou was right, Yami'll be fine. He's a big boy. You'll have to verify that for us after the mission is accomplished so we can know for sure, though," he added with a wink.   
  
"Jou!" I hit him with the towel, laughing at his one way mind. Not that it wasn't a nice road to let your mind go down. "Go get the other boys, you dirty mutt!" He narrowed his eyes, but a simple 'stick out my tongue' worked nicely.   
  
"Awright, but you call me a dog again-"  
  
"And I'll never leave the two of you alone in a room again." I blinked, surprised to see Seto leaning against the doorframe. Smiling, I laid the vegetable plate on the table.  
  
"Hey, Seto. Could you tell the other's dinner's ready?" He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"And leave you and the pup alone in a room? Forget it! Jou'll go, and I will help him."   
  
"Sorry, Yug, but what Seto says goes." He shrugged and I tossed a carrot at him.   
  
"Oh, shut up. It's not like that's the hardest decision you've ever made in your life, you drama queen." This time, it was he who stuck out his tongue, but Seto ended that act by attacking it with his own. Making a mock disgust face, I threw another vegetable, succeeding by hitting Seto above the eye.  
  
"I'm gonna eat soon, you hentai's! Your corrupting my innocence!"   
  
"Why does something tell me that's my cue?" I felt red rush to my cheeks and busiedmyself with arranging the chicken pasta to avoid seeing Yami's smirking face.   
  
"I guess we should go get the others..." Jou said, nudging the taller out of the room, leaving him no argument and leaving me alone. With Yami.   
  
Fuck.  
  
"So, nothing bad happened while I was in here? Bakura's still alive? Ryou's sane?" Yami shrugged and pulled out the chair across from me. "Unfortunately, yes, to the first question and yes to the second one. Not that sanity is going to last long anywhere that Bakura's involved." I nod, frowning at Jou's incorrect placement of the silverware.  
  
"Isn't the fork supposed to go on this side?" I reached for it, Yami seeming to do the same, and instead of gripping the fork, he gripped my hand. I closed my eyes, locking the feel to memory, when I noticed Yami shift his weight.  
  
"Yugi..." I looked up, surprised to see him looking right at me, his face all serious and speculative. The idea of kissing him right there was not far from my mind. If he took it wrong, I could always say I tripped on the carpet....   
  
If we had *had* any carpet in the kitchen.   
  
"I believe the fork goes... here." Yami used my hand beneath his own to pick up the fork and switch sides. As he pulled away, I withdrew the now cool hand.   
  
"Thanks," I said rubbing sweat off on the leg of my jeans, thankful for the other's arrival at just that moment.  
  
"Hey guys. Ready to eat?" They nodded, and we sat down. It wasn't until I started handing out desert, that I noticed something.  
  
And promptly laughed my ass off.  
  
***************  
  
"What's going on," Ryou asked, scanning my eyes. I merely pointed at Bakura's face. The other table occupents followed my hand, and Seto snorted.  
  
"Ya know, Bakura, orange is really your color." The man in question growled.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Mr. C.ocky E.gotistical O.af?" (CEO)   
  
"It means that you shouldn't have eaten the carrots." Yami gave an amused glance at Bakura, before taking a bite of the small veggie on his plate. Slowly, the yami's brown eyes looked at his hand.   
  
"NO!!" Seems that Bakura didn't think orange was his color either. I stood up and blew off his worried look.  
  
"Come with me, Bakura. I've got something that'll make that go away. Guess the carotine was too much for your system, eh?" He glared, but refrained from saying anything. Yami was right there, after all.   
  
"Lead the way."   
  
***************  
  
"What is this crap," Bakura asked, trying to move out of the fluffy padded object. Grabbing his chin, I wiped it down the side of his face.   
  
"It's called foundation. It's something women use to cover up blemishes, or acne, or just to look trashy." At the word women, he tried to move again. I stepped on his foot and glared, a move that he didn't believe at first.  
  
"My, Yugi, you've become quite the little pain in the ass since fallin for your yami." I mimicked him, making sure that my hand *slipped* dangerously close to his eye.  
  
"Okay, okay, point taken. Just hurry up. That smell is going to knock me out soon."   
  
"There, I'm done. Ya big baby."   
  
"That he is." Bakura looked at his loved one, crossing his arms.  
  
"Your one to talk, Ryou." Ryou just smiled and turned his attention to me.   
  
"We took the liberty of cleaning everything up for you. Do you want to start getting ready now?" A look at the clock showed it to be only 6:30.   
  
"But Bakura, we're not leaving for another hour and a half-"  
  
"And there is not a moment to waste," Ryou finished, grabbing my arm and throwing me on the toilet seat (top down, of course.) "Bakura, you keep the children busy while *I* make a miracle." This behavior was strange, but Bakura seemed used to it. He agreed and headed out the door.  
  
"Now, let's see..." Ryou rummaged through the piles of stuffs in the bag he'd brought with him, pulling out a bottled green liquid.   
  
Bracing myself, I asked: "Ryou.... what are you going to do with that?" He turned on the bathtub and checked the temperature.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Put your head here *now* and let's get started."   
  
***************  
  
"Can I move now?" The British boy's hand adjusted one the golden choker once more, then pulled back.  
  
"My greatest creation," he said with a smile. Turning towards the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. The edges of red on my hair were now a shining lavender, matching the eyes reflected in the mirror. There was shimmery gold eyeshadow above my eyes and a dark ash only in the corners. I looked mysterious and.. seductive.   
  
The choker Ryou'd picked out was very egyptian looking, interlocking gold rectangles wrapped around my neck and polished to shine. It matched the gold armbands that curled around each upper arm, reminding one of snakes in it's small width. My black tank-top was collared, and ripped in several places to reveal a dark purple mesh underneath.   
  
The fitting black leather pants, along with the tight gold bracelets at my wrists and loose matching belt around my waist, I knew without a doubt that Ryou was now more than my best friend.  
  
He was my shopping god.   
  
"Wow..." Turning in a circle once more, I could hardly contain my excitement. "Ryou it looks great! Yami's gonna be drowning in drool when he see's me!" Seems that a nice outfit's really boosted my ego. He nodded adding just a smidge of lip balm before opening the door. He'd already dressed in his own outfit, a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves torn off, and motioned for me to follow.  
  
"Oh, boys! We're ready!" I could hear Seto grumbling all the way at the top of the stairs.   
  
"It took you long enough!"  
  
"Yeah, Yug, I was afraid you'd turned into a girl takin your dear sweet time getting ready." Ryou pushed at the blonde, putting on his jacket.  
  
"Whatever. You can complain all you want, but he's the one who looks like a god while *your* wearing that spandex horror of a shirt." Jou frowned, and Seto wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You got a problem with my taste?" Seto's eyes narrowed, daring Ryou to reply. He just shrugged, buttoning up the jacket. "I think they speak for themselves." Seeing a word duel heading their way, I brought up the question that had been in my mind since we'd come downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Jou. Where's Yami?"   
  
"The baka's changing. He found some spot on his shirt and we all knew you'd go crazy if he'd planned on wearing a dirty shirt," Bakura said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Would not!" Yes I would, but that's not the point.   
  
"Right..." Bakura turned to Seto. "The limo's out front, right?" The brunette nodded.   
  
"Good. We'll go and wait for you in there. Just don't take too long or we'll leave without you." I nodded and closed the door behind them. I looked back at the staircase, and there he was.   
  
Both our eyes widened at the sight of eachother. Yami looked great. His zip-up red-leather short-sleeve shirt hugged every right curve, and the leave-nothing-to-the-imagination black leather pants weren't preventing my gawking. Thank Kami I was able to keep my mouth shut.   
  
His state was something I was enjoying very much. He could hardly keep his eyes off of me. Which, as any good seducer would do, I was going to use to my advantage.   
  
I brought up my hands *slowly* and let the thin leather material trail it's way down my arms to rest on my shoulders. Rotating my shoulders to adjust it, I brought half-lidded eyes to his face.  
  
"Yami," I asked lowly, the throaty sound encircling him tighter than his pants. "Here's your coat." Yami accepted it without a word and put it on, his eyes never leaving mine. He started to button it, but I stopped him. My eyes reverted to their wide-eyed norm, I smiled and buttoned it for him.  
  
My only explanation? "Don't want you to button it incorrectly." He frowned, but I dragged him out the door anyway. Club Mensa, here we come.  
  
***************  
  
Sweat. Lust. Sex. Their scents intertwined, hazing over my mind the moment we entered the moving, grinding, thrusting mass that wasClub Mensa.   
  
Club Homo-is el Eroto-is was a more appropriate name, but the place was still very popular. The flashing lights, the barely dressed cage dancers, the drooling little wanna-be's in the corners... It was the king of clubs. And Yami was shocked. I found his hand covering my eyes from the bare-assed men only moments after stepping in the door.  
  
"Yami, they're wearing pants!"  
  
"Yes, but there is no material on their *ass*! Your too young for this, your only 17! We should leave."   
  
"No I'm not! If you think that I've never seen a man's bare ass before you are WRONG! I've seen a lot more than that, that's for damn sure! This is the new millenium, after all!"   
  
'I still don't like this, Aibou. Your innocence could be tainted.' I laughed, reaching out until I felt his face. "Yami, my innocence will always be with me. It's just that it'll just take a different form now." Like the innocence I'll feign when our bodies our smashed together on the dance floor, for instance.   
  
He seemed reluctant to do so, but in the end he dropped the cover of my eyes. Satisfied, our little group headed to the bar. I was talking to Ryou, but Yami's constant glare at the thong-pants men kept pulling away my attention.   
  
"Would you stop it? Have some fun." I grabbed a drink and put it in front of Yami. "Relax." His eyebrows nearly shot off his head.  
  
"Alcohal?! How are you able to get this?!" Smiling, I shrug and lean back on the bar stool.  
  
"The miracle of make-up can really add years, can't it?" His berating was going to begin, but a pulsing song came over the speakers and Jou pulled Seto out to the dance floor. Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and stood up.  
  
"You coming, Pharaoh? Or are you going to sit there and be jealous at the fact that we can dance well while *you* look like an armadillo in heat."   
  
"Your one to talk. Your the one who pretty much *invented* the dieing flounder." Even with the retort, Yami wasn't going to back down. He grabbed my hand and pushed us past Bakura.   
  
"You wanna dance, Bakura," he began, pulling me flush against him. "Then let's dance."  
  
***************  
  
Well, I was *wayyyyy* off when I thought it'd be a problem getting Yami to dance. Dear GOD was I wrong. How he learned to move like this, with someone WITH HIM, is beyond my understanding. Every arm extension, every turn, and every dip he led me through was in sync with not only the music, but his movements as well.   
  
Bakura and Ryou weren't doing too bad either, I note, seeing Ryou being turned away and back to his partner at a surprising speed.   
  
"Ha ha! Beat that Pharaoh!" Bakura laughed, grinding Ryou's hips against his own. Yami didn't seem phased. In fact, his eyes showed that his determination was only growing.   
  
Yami's hands slid down the sides of my chest, but paused at my hips. Our eyes met and I knew that we were going to reach a boundry. The line that defines what can and cannot go on between a guardian and the one he protects. My labored breath, combined with the feel of my body pressed against his made everything else faze out, and I knew that my response was going to make or break this. Good thing I've known my answer for a long time.  
  
Sliding my right leg between his, I winked and couldn't prevent the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through me as he lifted me up, guiding my legs around his waist. As the song switched, Bakura, Ryou, Yami and I paused, waiting for the next song to come on for the final bout to begin.   
  
The moment the first beat was played, we were moving. The people that had gathered around us backed up, leaving us all the room we needed. Which, of course, wasn't very much seeing how the connection between our skin was never broken.  
  
The lyrics suddenly broke and Yami pulled us back, leaving Bakura the few bars of music to wage the crowds approval. After he practically flipped Ryou over his back, the cheers of the audience almost overcame the change of the song, signaling our turn.   
  
Yami stepped out first, but as he kneeled onto one leg, I stepped up and turned, flipping backwards over him as he stood up. I dropped down and took his already extended hands, feeling myself being pulled through his legs and brought against him once again. Getting the hint from the hand on my inner thigh, I wrapped it around his waist and leaned back, feeling the air whip by my face as we spun and the voice of the crowd burying the music beneath their enthusiastic cheers.   
  
He stopped and I broke out in a smile, resting my head on his shoulder to center myself before I got dizzy and fell on my ass. I could see Bakura's glaring face boring holes in Yami's back but I knew that he and Ryou were happy for me. I was in his arms, wasn't I?  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you," I breath in his ear, still not fully recovered. His cheek against mine I can make out his smirk.   
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Yugi." Yami took a step back and bowed, releasing my hand. "Want to get something to drink?"   
  
That was it? I could help but feel disappointed. We'd practically been having sex with our clothes on (the way we were dancing) and all he was going to ask me was 'want something to drink'?! Shaking my head, I gestured to the bathroom.  
  
"In a minute. I'll be right there." He took my word without question and headed to the bar, not hearing his name said softly from my mouth and not seeing the single tear that fell down my face.  
  
***************  
  
I hear my door open but don't look up. I'd hoped he'd get the hint when I didn't acknowledge him, but luck had turned on me. I heard his words before they left his mouth.  
  
"Yugi, please tell me what's wrong. You've been acting distantly all night. Did something happen?" No, I think bitterly. It's what didn't happen. I threw the shirt I'd been wearing into the laundry basket and put on a loose sweater.   
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Sliding into the bed, I expected him to leave. But he just kept staring at me. For once in my life, I didn't appreciate the fact that he could read me so well. Seating himself at the edge of the bed, Yami sighed.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, Yugi. But don't shut me out like this." His hand reached towards my bangs, hesitated, then brushed them back. It dropped to his side, the crimson eyes looking away.   
  
"It reminds me of when I was in the puzzle. Disconnected from humanity. From emotion. From you..." I wrapped my arms around him, the words hitting me hard. I could be so stupid sometimes.   
  
"Yami, I... I don't mean to shut you out. I just need a little time to figure somethings out on my own. I know you want to help, but this what I need to do. Do you understand?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek to show the end of the discussion.  
  
When he left the room, I sat in the dark and looked out the skylight to the moon, wondering how long I had before living without him became too much. Or before I got clumsy and he left me without a word...  
  
Curling into the blankets, I shut my eyes to the oncoming scenario's, willing sleep to take me away.   
  
It was no surprise that that night, I didn't sleep well at all.  
  
***************  
  
@_@ That's what happens when you mix me, boredom, and...me. -_- Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great... I know I can't describe clothes or dance scenes worth diddly. I find it odd that the idea of Yugi wearing eyeshadow isn't disturbing @_@ All well. Hope you liked that chapter! (And Neko babes, hope it was worthy of your supremeness ^.^) Let me know whatcha think! ^.^ -Jack V Briefs 


	6. Web of Lies

Hello again ^.^ Just went through and edited mistakes so if there's still a few bonk me over the head ^.^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.   
  
***************  
  
Would I lie to you?   
Would I lie to you, honey?  
Now would I say somethin' that wasn't true?   
I'm askin' you sugar, would I lie to you?  
-Eurythmics  
  
***************  
  
"'Thirty-five stars falling from the sky, thirty-five lights destined to die, thirty-five moments spent looking in your eyes, and thirty-five days just wondering why.' This, class, is an example of modern poetry. It's not famous but it's a piece that I came across looking through some of your portfolios. Now that you've each been given a copy of this poem, I want you to add to it. Make these few lines into something of your own making and then write the meaning behind it. This will be your assignment to bring after the break. No late papers will be accepted."   
  
My teacher's words rang in my head. I tried to focus on the paper in front of me, but the killer headache I had wasn't doing me any good. I didn't understand where it had come from either. It had just been there when I'd woken up and had yet to go away.   
  
The pen flew in the air and hit the door. The dark ink mark was clear enough for me to see from my bed and I growled.   
  
"Aw, bunnies. Stupid pen." Settled into the covers of the bed, my eyes fluttered closed for the first time in two hours. It was only nine in the morning and it seemed like eleven at night. My internal clock must have really been thrown off from the lack of sleep. I'm never this tired. Not this soon, anyway.   
  
"Ugh..." All too soon, I could hear the silent shuffle of feet on my carpet and the door squeaking shut. Squinting at the familiar figure, the vision of cereal and milk came into view. Yami looked very out of character, a look of self-conciousness on his face.  
  
"Uh, good morning Yugi. I, I brought you some breakfast." He coughed into his hand midway before his voice returned to sleek confidence. He smiled though awkwardness was entering the atmosphere when I didn't respond.   
  
"Oh," I said. "Uh, thanks." After time passed, I raised an eyebrow. He was still standing there. He hadn't even blinked. A little wary of him, I shook my hand to try and draw his attention.  
  
"Yami...?" He blinked, seeming to have left his haze. He smiled, sitting down on the bed beside me. "Here ya go, Yugi. I know it's not a five star breakfast or anything, but I figured you'd rather me *not* attempt to use the stove..." Good point, dear Yami. Good point indeed.  
  
My lips parted to respond but my vision blurred for a moment, disorienting me. I fell forward, sticking a hand forward to prevent falling from the bed. Unfortunately, there were two things that I'd forgotten about. The bowl of cereal...  
  
And Yami.   
  
The sensation of cold milk and cruching cereal combined with, well, the amazing, bold curvature of something against denim was quite a contrast. The latter was one I could live with, of course, but for humbleness' sake...   
  
I could feel the heat rush to my face as I pulled away my hand. The hand I now knew I was never, *ever*, going to wash again. My god that guy was hung like a-  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" His hands fell to my shoulders, urging me to look him in the eyes. I didn't really want to, (who *would* considering what had just occured), yet as it always is with Yami, I had to.   
  
When I looked to him, something had changed. Either I'd gained the amazing ability to read aura's, or my vision had blurred to the point that the area around Yami was oddly fuzzy. Pushing against the urge to close my eyes again, my hands wrapped around the elbows tgat had remained on my shoulders. The move had ensured that I wouldn't fall onto the floor if I relaxed. Doing such, my head fell onto his chest, the heat in my face remaining yet for a different reason.   
  
His hands were tentative, but slid halfway down my back and rubbed in small, gentle circles. My breath became shallow and I tilted back my head.   
  
"Yami...I...I..." He frowned with concern, brushing back a few strands of my bangs.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"   
  
"I...I'm gonna throw up."   
  
And just like that, my chances, and the previous nights dinner, flew away.   
  
Unfortunately, the more tangible of the pair happened to fly right on Yami. If not for the beckoning bliss of unconciousness, I would have felt bad. But not right now. The look on his face had been much too priceless.   
  
At least I'll have one good memory from this ordeal.  
  
***************  
  
I awoke a few hours later set against a truckload of pillows and blankets, a cool washcloth on my forehead. I was feeling a little better but nausea had decided to stay for awhile. Wincing, I tried to shift but found my hands tucked under the covers. Strong restrictive covers that didn't let me move. At all.   
  
And Yami had just walked in the door.  
  
So many kinky possibilities... STOP! Stop it NOW! You cannot afford to do have...something happen when there's something that tight right there!!   
  
Blinking away those thoughts to the absent musings of bunnies and flowers that produced my innocent look, I gave Yami a small smile.   
  
"Hey," I greeted weakly. He responded in turn, sitting in a chair a safe three feet away.  
  
"What am I, diseased now?" Yami raised an eyebrow in response, a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"No, I just can't have you ruining another pair of my pants." Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that...   
  
"Sorry." He brushed it off with a wave of the hand, reassuring me it was alright.   
  
It was times like this that I truly loved him. That anyone could forgive things so easily was a gift. And even more so was the fact that I could be lucky enough to have someone who forgave things so easily.  
  
Yami raised an elegant eyebrow, smiling at an inside joke.   
  
"Why have you been staring at me so much lately, Yugi? I noticed it a few days ago towards the beginning of your vacation and yesterday, and in fact, your doing it right now." I resisted the temptation to spill it all right then and there. The timing would have been perfect if I wasn't... you know, tied down.   
  
Choosing my words carefully, I responded ; "I just get lost in my thoughts sometimes. With the end of senior year coming up, I've got a big future ahead of me to plan for. Everything is just laid out and waiting for me." I trailed off, smiling at the idea of my words. The thought had never really entered my mind, but now that it had, it was uncurling beautifully.   
  
Unaware of my eyes closing, I lost myself in the fantasy.   
  
***************  
  
"Yami, I'm home." My voice echoed throughoutt the empty space of the front hallway, the curtains drawn to block out warm colors of the setting sun. There was a scent in the air, some odd yet pleasing mixture of cinnamon and citrus. An enticing smell to be sure but I was just so *tired*.   
  
Rubbing the pain that had formed in my neck, the briefcase fell to the floor with a dull thump as I went to the closet intent on hanging my coat and then going to bed.  
  
Warm hands slid around my waist and up the edges of my shirt, brushing over the soft skin with a feather-light touch. I gasped and tried to turn but within his secure hold there was very little to do. His breath was warm against the back of my ear and his words vibrated as his head lay against my shoulder.   
  
"Welcome home." Having had such a hard day I was hardly in the mood to do anything so I told him so. He seemed unfazed and started to unbutton the bottom of my shirt.  
  
"Yami, please? I've had a really long day..." He smirked, turning me around and pinning me to the wall with his hips. The red of his eyes glittered with mischief, a hand trailing down the side of my face to the tie around my neck.  
  
"Then let me make it an even longer night." I blushed, finding it hard to resist him even after being together for so long. No matter what had happened, even if I had seduced him into submission I was still an innocent boy at heart.   
  
Sometimes.   
  
I sighed, sliding my eyes shut as he kissed down my throat, making sure to take his time as he brushed the revealed skin of my shoulder with his lips while the fabric of my shirt slid to the floor.   
  
Just as I finally allowed myself to enjoy it, he pulled away, taking my hands into his own. I frowned, narrowing my eyes at the man I loved and hated so very much right now.   
  
"Don't look at me like that, aibou," he berated lightly. "On the closet?"   
  
"In the shower for all I care..." I muttered. His smirk widened as he pulled me closer with a gentle hand on my waist. "That's for later," he whispered. Before I could respond to his remark, Yami opened the door to the living room.   
  
"Wow," was all I managed to get out. The place was incredibly..  
  
"Romantic?" Yami finished for me, walking with his back to the room as he led me towards the couch. Nodding my response, my mind wandered over the many candles lit in the room, whether they be floating in small bowls or left right on the wood of our coffee table. I let my disapproval show, looking at Yami as he pushed me onto the couch and straddled me.   
  
"What?" He pouted, the look not what he'd expected. I gestured to the candle. "That! Do you know what a pain it'll be to get it off of th-" He silenced me with firm lips, pulling away long enough to ensure my silence. Yami's thumb rested on my mouth, his head shaking down at me.   
  
"You care too much for the well-being of things Yugi," he stated, the hand sliding down the contours of my chest as his mouth hovered below my ear.   
  
"Don't you ever... give into more physical well-beings?" He nibbled on my lower lip, sending shivers down my spine. My back arched up and he took advantage of the situation, sliding his hands down to support me, resting his whole weight on me. Fuck being tired was the only understandable statement that flew through my mind while both arms of my arms slid around his shoulders. Reality could be so much more fun...  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't. Could you show me..?" Yami, needing no more encouragement, captured my lips in a fiery kiss and as I felt a familiar ball of warmth, my mind fuzzed over...  
  
***************  
  
"Eh heh.... AH!" I giggled and rolled over, curling my legs to my chest. "Yami, stop that!" Settling on my back, I slapped something soft and fluffy which did *not* equal what I thought I was seeing...  
  
My eyes slid open, looking over the tousled look of my bed. Damn, it had just been a dream... I let disappointment wash over me. I really *really* hoped this plan worked now... I mean, if it meant I could come home to that...  
  
"Oh, crap!" I gaped only moments before logic kicked in and my hands grabbed a nearby pillow, covering up my lap. Just then, I heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Yugi? Are you awake yet?"   
  
'Oh CRAP!!' What was I gonna do?! Gotta hide it, gotta hide it, gotta HIDE IT-  
  
"Why hello, Yami!" My voice was a tad on the loud side but under this kind of pressure, I was surprised that I even sounded somewhat composed. He blinked at me which was quite understandable. I must have been a site to see, panting with my hair in my face and a bundle of blanket and pillow over my lap... He smiled, understanding shining his eyes. Understanding? Why was he under-  
  
Oh no. He thinks I was... Oh crap.   
  
"It's not what you think! I swear, I wasn't doing anything!" The former pharaoh laughed, heading back outside the door.   
  
"Of course not, Yugi." He winked. "I'll just give you a few minutes to, uh, compose yourself and then I'll bring up your lunch." Hearing the door shut, I collapsed on my stomach, surprised I wasn't already dead by the amount of embarassment I'd suffered through today.   
  
This was JUUUUSSTTTT great. Not only did I break his nose and throw up on his jeans, now he thought I was a sex pervert.   
  
What the frick?!  
  
***************  
  
I glared down at my sandwhich, feeling his mocking gaze on me. No matter how much I'd argued against the contrary, he wouldn't listen, just brushing me off until I finally gave up. I'd never realized how stubborn he could be. It was annoying as hell.   
  
It didn't help that he was still staring at me. Eyes raised, I asked; "Is there something I can help you with? If not, then please stop staring at me."   
  
"Oh? I let you look at me all the time and never complain, yet I stare at you once and it's 'don't look at me?'" He wasn't being sarcastic and didn't seem to be hurt. He was just using that sly, smartass tone of his because he knew that I knew he was right.  
  
Fucker.   
  
"...Yes." Yami scoffed, slouching back into his seat.  
  
"I don't see how that's very fair." My mood dropped as I stared down at the table.  
  
"Well, life isn't very fair, Yami." Bitterness hung at the end of my words, floating in the air that had suddenly become sparkling with a lingering question I knew the answer to but wasn't willing to voice.   
  
The phone rang from the living room. I got to my feet, but paused when he spoke.  
  
"Yugi..-"  
  
"I'll get the phone," My voice cut him off and I went to the phone, taking a breath to steady myself before greeting.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Yugi?" I relaxed a bit, a small smile finding it's way to my lips.  
  
"Afternoon, Ryou." The British boy's excitement rang in his voice.   
  
"And what a bland afternoon it is. Nasty weather... Anyway, what I'd called to ask you about was whether or not you'd like to come over for Christmas! It's only two days away and I convinced Bakura to let me throw a party."   
  
"That would be wonderful, Ryou. I'll ask Yami about it and get back to you, okay?"   
  
"Perfect! This'll be great, Yugi, you'll have a lot of fun."   
  
"Yeah." My voice was hollow and I felt angry at myself for not feeling happy for my friend. I'd known he'd wanted to do something like this for awhile and all I could do was mope. What kind of friend was I?  
  
"Yugi, are you okay? Or are you still upset about last night?" My throat tightened at the memory. Brushing it off with a hand through my hair, I shook my head before I remembered I was on the phone.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for asking..." I paused, sensing Yami approaching. Deciding to deter his notions for the time being, I blurted the first words that came out of my mouth.   
  
"And don't tell Tea about my surprise. I don't want to give her the time to give a wishy-washy response like 'I'll think about it' okay?"  
  
"Yugi, what in the devil are you talking about-"  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Ryou. Yep. Mmhm. Bye!" Hanging up the phone, I turned around and acted surprised to see Yami standing behind me. His face was oddly blank, but his words were inquisitive.  
  
"What was that about?" I put on a mask of excitement, hoping he wouldn't see through it.  
  
"Ryou invited us to a Christmas party! But he said it was up to us whether or not we'd like to go."   
  
"I didn't mean that. I meant the part about Tea." A blush streaked my face. Not because of the comment but because he'd pinpointed the one lie I'd told.   
  
"I... I'm going to ask Tea out to Senior Prom and I thought what time better than over Christmas break." The words were bitter on my tongue and the urge to beg for them to be forgotten was very hard to push away. Somehow I managed to, as the name was simply changed to whom I would truly like to ask replaced it.  
  
'I'm going to ask you out to Senior Prom...' A warmth came over me, and smiling like an idiot my gaze fell to my toes.   
  
"I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to come up to her and give her her gift and watch as her eyes shone as I asked her to be my date." It's amazing, isn't it, how when one lies your brain is smart enough to fill in pronouns on it's own? It would have raised quite a few awkward questions if I'd said 'him' though, would it not? Oh Yami, see through my lies...  
  
He swallowed, a strained smile covering his face.  
  
"That's great, Yugi. As long as your going with who you'd like." I nodded, not being able to look him in the face.   
  
"Of course." He stood there for a moment, struggling for words it seemed until he gave up and turned towards the store.  
  
"Well I better open the shop. I'll be back at dinner."   
  
"Yep." I listened for his shuffled footsteps to stop and for the door to close behind him before letting my legs give way. Tears formed in my eyes as my own idiotic words flashed through my mine.  
  
Why? Why was I lieing to the man I would give anything to love me in return? Why was I being such an *idiot*?  
  
I looked at the door, the tears started to run down my cheeks. 'Your wrong Yami. It's not who I'd like to go with... The person I want to go with is you...'   
  
Shaking my head, I dragged myself to my feet and walked to stairs to my room.   
  
I'd had a bad two days.  
  
***************  
  
My pen scratched across the notebook paper, filling up the space of my room with it's tentative noise. After adding the last period it dropped and rolled off the desk onto the floor, ignored.  
  
I scanned over the words, concentrating hard to make sure that every single word held a deeper meaning than the one before. Finally satisfied, I sat back in the chair and let the words resound in my head before I walked down the hall to dinner. I'd have to look at his face, the one I'd loved and adored and lied to all because I wanted his love in return.   
  
And though some part of me knew it was, I wondered if it was worth it.   
  
'My longing moments staring at your back, I feel the edges of resolve starting to crack, but I know that when it's all done and gone, this waiting time won't seem all that long.'   
  
***************  
I'm *SOOOO* sorry everybody! I did NOT mean to make you all wait this long! T.T I'm such a horrible person, making you wait so long and then giving you such a short craptacular chapter, but I'll hopefully get over my mid-story writer's block I always get around the sixth chapter and get back into my once every 1 or 2 week updates! Oh! And if your interested in knowing the progress on the story, maybe hints as to what's in the next chapter, or just know a bit more about this crazy ol' authoress, check out my LJ or give me encouragement and REVIEW! ^.^;;; riefs Thanks and until next time ^.^ 


	7. Sparkling Lace

I know, I deserve horrible things for how long it's taken me to update. But I have very good reasons! And they're all in my LJ because I'm too lazy to sit here and bore you all with the details. There is a chapter to read ~.^ Not much to say about this one, though I hope you enjoy it! I actually did (for once @.@).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Dammit.   
  
***************  
  
I've got to be honest  
  
I think you know  
  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
  
But I hope I can find the words to say...  
  
-You're A God by Vertical Horizon  
  
***************  
  
I stared outside the frosted windowpane. It had snowed last night and the windows were frosted all along the sides. The intricate patterns had always captured my attention as a child, and though I was far from one now, I was still far enough from adulthood to enjoy such a simple pleasure.   
  
My finger traced the edges, forming little smiley faces until my finger was too cold for me to continue. Amazing how when things are beginning to go so horribly astray I can just sit here doodling in ice. On Christmas Eve to top it off, though there wasn't much to celebrate.   
  
Things had seemed so easy when I'd started this. Just, you know, slick back my hair, wear tight clothes, and then he'd fall madly in love and... well, you get the idea. But now this is all thrown in the mix and I've lied myself into a hole bigger than that thing in Yami's pants.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" The voice startled me, but the only motion that betrayed me was the widening of my eyes. He stood beside me and leaned against the windowsill, staring at the white scene before us, searching for the object of my attentions.   
  
I shrugged and stared at the street, resting my chin upon my hand.   
  
"There isn't much to know. In fact," I added stretching. "There isn't a currency in existence for my thoughts. They're that small." He shook his head.   
  
"No. I think they're that important." Our eyes met, the soft wash of affection making me smile in spite of myself. I'd resent him for being so irresistable if I hadn't already fallen to his charms. Not that he was aware of them. That I knew, anyway.   
  
The moment passed just as it had come. I got to my feet and adjusted my sweater sleeve, searching for something to say.   
  
"Ryou called." I looked at him, showing mild interest.   
  
"Oh?" He nodded. His eyes were elsewhere, almost sad in their distance.  
  
"He wants you to come over early to help him set up."   
  
"Mm." Keeping my eyes to the floor kept the conversation at a minimum. It wasn't really a conversation if I thought about it. Mumbling incoherent words in a general direction was appropriate for a crazy person on a bus, not in my room.   
  
At least... when we're not in bed. But that's a given.   
  
"...I suppose I should be getting ready then." Yami gave the necessary reaction, the slight descent of his head his bland agreement.   
  
"I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Yami's exit was quick which surprised me. It was like... like he hadn't wanted to be in the room with me. Did the idea of Tea and I together disgust him that much?   
  
What am I saying?! It disgusted *me* that much! She was fine as a friend but...let's face it, no woman will ever have a pair of legs like Yami. Ever.   
  
"Urgh." Running a loose hand through my hair, I made mild adjustments to my clothes and sat on the edge of my bed. Feet swinging off the edge, I ran through my memories, wondering where it was that I had gone wrong.  
  
I had to have, if you think about it. I know feelings can be hard to change but it's the owner of those feelings that limits them. If his mind or heart were open to the possibility I'd have been done long ago. But something must be holding him back. Ryou had even said something about that during our card-reading stunt. Had he been serious or just adding drama?   
  
There were a few logical reasons. He could consider it inappropriate for such a relationship between a yami and hikari. He could think I was too young to be dedicated to a relationship. Then again he could... I had to swallow, my throat drying at the thought.  
  
He could love someone else.   
  
But that was a completely ridiculous and obvious answer. I mean, how cliche'? I already knew this wasn't going to be movie-esque. I must be getting some weird form of crazy.   
  
Brought to my feet with a last check in the mirror, I walked with Yami to the car, taking my half of the presents we'd bought the day before.   
  
Tonight's the big performance.   
  
I'd always hated the theatre.  
  
***************  
  
Yami and I sat in the driveway, waiting for the car to warm up. I rubbed my hands together and glared at the furnace for taking so damn long to start working. And for making me sit in a car with Yami. This was the last thing I needed; Yet another awkward conversation.   
  
Rolling my eyes towards my window, I cursed my luck. The worst part of it all was that *I* seemed to be the only one uncomfortable with the scenario. Yami, at least what I saw through my random and (fingers crossed) inconspicuous glances, seemed at ease. Yami was like that, though, my non-lovey-dovey side said. He wasn't ill-at-ease very often. A good quality any time but now.  
  
"Yami, what's going on with us?" I asked after my bitter phase had passed. He turned.   
  
"What do you mean?" I blinked at him, deadpanning my response.  
  
"I mean all these odd little weird....things that keep happening. How conversation always turns awkward? And how we can handle being alone together only for a fraction of what we used to? What's really going on?"   
  
Okay, I know this is a pretty low tactic but desperate times call for desperate measures dammit! By acting concerned, I place all blame on _his_ shoulders. By being the first one to mention it's as though he was the one making me uncomfortable, when as we all know, it's my own paranoia.   
  
Yami's eyes lightened with my question.   
  
"..." He looked too caught off-guard to respond.   
  
"I don't really know what your talking about Yugi. I haven't noticed anything different."   
  
Ah ah AHHhhhh, Yami. Feigning ignorance only makes you look stupid. And it makes it all more apparent that you DO, in fact, know what it is I speak of.   
  
My eyebrows came together, the confused look completed with the slight jut of a lower lip.  
  
"But Yami... It's always as though there's some tension between us. Like there's something in the air." Yami's eyes wandered towards the lawn, blankness still in his eyes.   
  
"I don't smell anything."   
  
'GAH YOU STUPID *STUPID* MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!' My internal loss of control opened our link and Yami's head swiveled back to me in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Yugi," he asked, alarmed.   
  
"I-I got bit by a spider." Eyes wide and unblinking, I broke off the link. "Yesterday. I got bit by a spider yesterday and I just... shifted onto the bite." His drawn eyebrows were questioning.  
  
"But you said stupid man." I looked to my left and back to him, face void.   
  
"I did."   
  
"But you said it was a spider bite, not a man."   
  
"...Yes... It reminded me of the movie." He seemed unconvinced.  
  
"You know! 'Spider-man! Spider-man. Does whatever a spider can!'" My waving hands went down to my sides, the fake smile dropping with it. I sighed and shifted the car into gear.  
  
"Let's just... forget I said anything. Ryou's going to wonder what's taking us so long anyway."  
  
***************  
  
Ryou was at the door by my second knock. He looked haphazard, his hair more rough than usual and his clothes were... not there. Boxers seemed to be the dress of the occasion. I smiled, eybrows raised.  
  
"I suddenly feel over-dressed." Ryou paused, then looked down.  
  
"Oh! Whoops. Sorry bout that. I've just been busy all morning getting ready."   
  
"All morning?" I checked my watch. "Ryou, it's 10:20."   
  
"Your kidding." He rest a bent arm against the doorframe, attempting to tame his hair. "I've been up since six."   
  
"Wow. Big party, huh?" I walked in the door, Yami in tow, and hung up my coat. Ryou nodded as the door swung shut.   
  
"I've got a few people invited." I followed him into the kitchen as he spoke. "Of course, *TEA* said she couldn't come tonight. Something about...not coming." He gave me a pointed glare behind Yami's back. I gestured a not-so-polite statement with my hand, then smiled as Yami turned to face us.  
  
"Wow, Ryou, you've really out done yourself. The place looks great and it smells like Bakura was never born," he mused, running a hand over the spotless white tiling. The pale boy blushed.  
  
"Well, I try. Speaking of Bakura... Yami, I've put him in charge of decorating the living room and I would be soooo grateful if you could go in there and help him." Surprised by the request, Yami nodded and left the room. In the blink of an eye, I was cornered.  
  
"Just WHAT do you THINK you are DOING?! TEA?! TEA?!?!" His hands had curled their way around my shirt collar.   
  
"I-I panicked! He was getting suspicious." Seeing an opening, I stepped on his foot, fleeing to the other side of the kitchen and grabbing a wooden spatula.   
  
"Now don't touch me! Or I'll... tip over your deviled eggs!" Ryou stopped walking, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"That is so low." He grabbed the spatula. "Yugi, c'mon, you know I'm only concerned about your success." Ryou grabbed a nearby bowl of some pasta-looking dish and began to mix it around.  
  
"As your friend, it's my job to make sure you don't do anything stupid like involving Tea in any of this. It's a very low blow to Yami." I sighed and sat on a stool, dipping my finger in cake mix.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's really in pain." My sarcasm obvious in every word. Ryou stalled in his stirring, his brown eyes softening in my direction.  
  
"Yugi, even if it's not in the way your looking for right now, Yami does care about you. He wouldn't be here if he didn't." I kept my gaze on the counter-top, shrugging to brush it off though his words rang true.   
  
"Just know that even if he doesn't return your feelings in the end, he'll always be your friend." I smiled at Ryou, really missing him for the first time in awhile.  
  
"Thanks Ryou." He waved it off.   
  
"No problem. Now." His voice returned to it's authorative state. "Put on an apron and get to making me some desserts or I'll kick your ass out into the snow."   
  
***************  
  
"So..." I sprinkled chips of chocolate on one of the three cakes Ryou'd made for the occasion. "What made Bakura give in?" Pivoting neatly on his feet, Ryou continued mixing his homemade whipped cream, raising a pale eyebrow.   
  
"Give in to what?"   
  
"To the party."   
  
"Ah," he replied, laughing at the memory. "It was... hard. And that's all I'm going to say." I gave a mock bow, taking a few pieces of chocolate from the bowl before replacing it on the counter.   
  
"You've become quite risque, my dear friend." Ryou shrugged in his new, lightly-arrogant way and smiled. "All part of the business." It was Yugi's turn to be confused.  
  
"What business?" Ryou rolled his eyes, setting down his whipped cream.   
  
"Seduction of course. You don't think I managed to snag him being as innocent about it all as you've been." I blinked and tilted my head, perplexed by the statement.  
  
"I don't call my actions, especially those at the club the other night, all that innocent." Ryou crossed his arms, brow's raised in the classic pose of 'Are you fucking serious?'   
  
"What? I am not half as innocent as I used to be," I defended. I highly doubt that two years ago I'd be capable of half the things I'd done in the past week. It was insulting.   
  
"And your twice as innocent as you need to be. Your technique for this whole thing is quite off, if you don't mind my being blunt." As a matter of fact I did.   
  
"Oh, really," I deadpanned. What was it doing then? Flying off in the wrong direction and hitting someone in the eye? Jeez.   
  
"Don't go being offended on me. I just mean... well, you have to turn on the heat." I frowned.  
  
"What about the shower incident I told you about?" Ryou nodded, considering it. "That wasn't half bad actually. And your right, the club thing was pretty good. But it's not good enough. You were given a body made to look good in leather for a reason. To *use* it. You can't just depend on your words. You have to use your body. Speak to him with your movements, your gestures... The simple look in your eye." He explained it as a philosopher would, brown eyes gazing into the distance as they tried to explain to a simpleton about what they believed was god.   
  
"..." I narrowed my eyes, hands resting on my hips. "How. The *hell*, am I supposed to do that?" Ryou sighed and looked me in the eyes.   
  
Something changed suddenly. Nothing obvious. He was still wearing the same clothes as before, his hair and skin the same color as always. When I realized what it was, I felt heat rise to my face. His eyes. They'd darkened considerably, trapping me in place. Ryou's chin tilted up ever so slightly as he took a dragged step forward, the following of his body smooth as cream. The corner of his lip quirked up, a half smile, half smirk. His eyes sparkling, he moved forward, his heat projected clearly within my aura. His mouth paused a few inches from my ear, the smile heard in his breathy tone.   
  
"Like this," he whispered, resting a hand on the counter before shifting his head to the other side, lowering his head to look up at me through his eyelashes. I swallowed deeply, the tension the move formed spreading through my chest and moving down in the blink of an eye. The light pink glow my cheeks had taken spread to my ears, an all-together pleasant yet embarassing experiance.  
  
"R-Ryou..." He straightened his back, looking sheepish.  
  
"Sorry about that. I had to catch you off-guard. Otherwise you wouldn't have paid attention." Leaving me to calm down from my surprise, Ryou moved several prepared dishes towards the adjoining dining room. I soon followed.  
  
"How...?" Ryou didn't pause, filling the gaps between dishes with different ones.   
  
"Yugi, do you know how I made you feel that way?" I shook my head, embarassment still lingering.   
  
"I was confident." He set down the last dish and I met his eyes.  
  
"I knew what I wanted, how I wanted it, and that I wanted it /now/ and that no one, not even the person I directed my gaze at, could stop me." He paused, then walked past me back into the kitchen. "You think about that while I get the others."   
  
I just nodded, sliding down into my seat and doing as told.   
  
Something inside me grinned, Ryou's actions beginning a course of thoughts racing through my mind that I would later realize was my inner sex-god, breaking free.   
  
And that sex-god was looking for Yami.   
  
The inner grin spread to my lips and I took care with laying my napkin on my lap.   
  
This were about to get interesting.   
  
***************  
  
Dinner passed with the usual exuberance and talks of friendships that the December tradition always brought. Many of the people there I didn't know, or had only seen at school once in awhile. It seemed that during my absence in Ryou's life, he'd made a new group of friends. I didn't feel any dwindling between us. Part of me even felt closer to him because of our recent endeavors. But it was almost shocking at how much more confidant he was. The charisma with which he carried himself. It was a pleasant difference.  
  
It was also something I had a very long while to notice. One of the drawbacks to having so many strangers was that many of them seemed to talk over your head. Even if it was covered with large tufts of hair. This seemed to be an exclusion that was only applied to me. Yami, on the other hand, was having plenty of people talking to him.   
  
I found myself fantasizing about their painful demise at the hand of my salad fork, not giving a damn if they were all intellectuals. That didn't last long though. I've never been one to wish anyone harm.   
  
For long, anyway.  
  
What made the dinner seem somewhat lonely wasn't just that Joey was missing (Kaiba was having KC's annual Christmas Party) but that Yami only gave me the shortest of glances during most of it. And since the new part of me didn't like being ignored, it reverted to simple, fifties-style tactics.  
  
The batting of the eyes.  
  
I dropped a spoon on my plate, causing a clatter that made most of the guests turn towards me before returning to their conversations. Yami looked from the spoon to me. My ears tinting in embarassment, I looked down as well, blinking rapidly as I gazed in his eyes. Things were going well.  
  
Until, that is, Yami frowned.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?"   
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"It's just..." He looked perplexed, gesturing at my face. "Your eye is twitching pretty bad." I paled. What was this craziness? I was clearly *batting* my *eyelashes*. Not my eyes. Just how much wine had Ryou cooked the chicken in?   
  
"Oh-"   
  
"Yugi, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ryou smiled, his expression sweet but his eyes burning. Timid and nervous, I got to my feet and followed him out of the room and into the hall.  
  
"What was that," he asked as soon as we'd left the hearing distance of the rest of the party.  
  
"I was batting my eyelashes."   
  
"You looked like you were sending Morse Code with your eyelids."   
  
"I did not! Your just drunk off your damn chicken," I said, bitterness acidic on my own tongue.   
  
"Yugi, you did and you know it." So I did. That didn't mean I was going to admit it.   
  
"Is that the reason you brought me out here? To make in fun of me?" Ryou brushed his eyebrow with a light finger, looking as though he were fighting some small battle with himself.  
  
"That isn't all. Considering your... lack of skills, in the area of eye batting at least, I feel we must fall to more desperate levels." My eyes darkened with suspicion.  
  
"Like what?"   
  
***************  
  
"Oh, hell no."   
  
The light of Ryou's bedroom sparkled off the shiny red fabric, almost making be blind with it's radiance.   
  
"You can't be serious." Ryou's cheeks flushed.   
  
"I can." I grabbed the thing from him, waving it in his face.  
  
  
  
"A thong?! How am I gonna show Yami *this*? Conveniantly walk around the house with red lace up my ass?" My hands fisted on my hips as I mocked a scenario. 'Oh, Yami, look! Doesn't this shiny thong really bring out my butt cheeks?' Dropping my act of mockery, I sat on his bed, discarding the scrap of material to the floor.  
  
"I'm just not a thong kind of guy." Ryou shrugged, dropping down beside me.   
  
"It was worth a try. I just don't want to see all your hard work go to naught."   
  
"I know. But... that's not how it should go. I want what happens to be romantic and *very* sensual." Ryou blinked.  
  
"Now there's something I didn't expect to hear coming from you." A smirk passed my lips.   
  
"Yeah, well, I thought about what you said?"   
  
"Is that so?" Turning over, my legs fell across Ryou's waist, my face mere inches from him. Smirking like the devil I felt I was, I tilted my head to look at him with darkly sparkling violet eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is." Jumping off him, my lips fell back towards a smile as I helped my friend from his shock.   
  
I owed a lot to Ryou, but there was a more important thought on my mind.  
  
Fate had just tilted greatly in my favor.  
  
***************  
  
There you have it! I know it's not the longest thing in the world, but I got what I wanted in the chapter ^_^ No, there's nothing going on between Yugi and Ryou. Just examples from which one should learn ~.^ Let me know what you think and I'll get to work on my next chapter soon ^__^ 


	8. Bein' A Man

Oyo, everyone. See! I TOLD you I wouldn't take so long to update again! ^_^ Anywho, school starts today and that will hopefully get me in a more 'be smart and organized and write' kind of mood. Hopefully. This chapter's not something I'm uber-proud of, but the next chapter should be better. And, roughly estimating, this story may be ending in a couple more chapters. Depends on a few things... Plenty of things for me to ponder in class, ne? ~.^ Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
***************  
  
I know this is how I could be over you  
  
You know this is not another waste of time  
  
All this holding on can't be wrong  
  
Just come back to me and I am not alone  
  
-Getaway by Train   
  
***************  
  
Keeping a steady hand on the wheel, I checked to make sure Yami was watching me before rubbing my shoulder for the hundreth time during the car ride. I squeezed the thick fabric of my sweater and jacket, hardly feeling the pressure as I faked a wince. A simple roll of the shoulder and I was in the same condition as when I had started.  
  
Perfectly fine.   
  
Over the past couple years, I had gotten the uncanny ability to not only know when Yami was looking at me, but what he was feeling while he was doing it. It was almost as though he had an aura he didn't know about and everytime he felt something, I could feel it. Or, you know, there's always the mental-link thing... But I'd like to think that there's something we have other Millenium-carrying pairs don't.   
  
Right now his eyes were soft with worry and concern, both of which rang clearly in his posture and his tone of voice when he spoke soon thereafter. And both of which were crucial to what I had in mind.   
  
'Come on, Yami...' I thought coaxingly. 'Your hikari's in pain.... You want to help him... Comfort him... Go to the spiky-haired one...'   
  
"Yugi, are you alright? You've been rubbing your shoulder quite a lot since we left Ryou's."   
  
Who's good?   
  
I tried the non-chalant shrug, but I hissed with 'pain' through my teeth with my shoulder only half-way up. He tried to reach over and touch the area but I slid over in my seat.   
  
"I-I'm fine." I swallowed to try and force confidence, looking at him for a moment. "I'm fine."   
  
Yami was unconvinced.   
  
"Yugi, you don't have to lie to me. I'm not stupid."  
  
Oh really? What about the bathroom incident? And the club? And... Okay, getting off track here.   
  
"...I just don't want you to fuss, is all." My voice was soft and I looked at my lap, stopped at a light.  
  
Yami frowned, feeling light irritation but I don't think it was directed at me as strange as that sounds. He broke my thoughts with his voice.  
  
"Yugi, fussing is my job. I have no other reason for being here. Except maybe give Bakura a hard time." I laughed, driving forward on the slick winter streets.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yami's eyebrows raised. "Why?" I bit my lip, turning onto a main street.  
  
"That your only reason for existing is me." I could see from the corner of my eye the shock in Yami's eyes.  
  
Yami recovered, resting his hand on my shoulder. Awkward as this sounds, I didn't respond until we came to the next stop light. When I finally did, I hesitated a moment or two before turning to look into his eyes.   
  
"I'm not sorry Yugi." I blinked up at him, looking somewhat confused. His hand squeezed my jacket and unlike my own action of the same sort, I could feel the pressure. Even the warmth of his hand radiated through to my skin.   
  
"I couldn't think of a better reason for living. Or a better person to be living for." My heart skipped a beat and I could feel moisture leaving my throat.   
  
"Yami..." My voice was hoarse from the dryness of my mouth and the softness I'd spoken his name with.  
  
He shook his head, silencing me as a hand brushed over the top of my hair.   
  
"Yugi, you brought me out of a solitude that..." He laughed at himself, his soft Egyptian accent flowing over me like a soft breeze.  
  
"Well, would drive anyone with a lesser complicated soul insane. Look at Bakura." I gave a small laugh of my own, stopping as his hand rested on my cheek, holding my gaze.  
  
"You were my salvation Yugi. A little light at the end of locked doors, windowless rooms, and 5,000 years of no company besides my own. If it weren't for you I'd still be in there. And for someone such as you to have been the one to finish the puzzle..." He shook his head softly, studying my face. "I'll never be able to show my gratitude."   
  
Oh, well, I know a few ways you could do that...   
  
I smiled at him, covering his hand with my own, my eyes revealing nothing of my inner thoughts.   
  
"Thank you, Yami."   
  
"Thank *you*, Yugi." We stared at eachother, the peace of the moment mingling with the silent winter air. A horn blared three feet behind us.   
  
I jumped.   
  
"Shit," I grumbled, glaring at the man through the rear-view mirror. He waved his middle finger, pointing at the green light. Turning to the right, the man decided to yell at me through his window as he sped by.  
  
"Asshole!" I tightened my hold on the wheel, deciding it wasn't the time of the year to respond likewise.   
  
"That wasn't very Christmas-y," I muttered, pulling into our driveway minutes later. I turned off the car and frowned. Yami shifted beside me, his hand wrapped around his seatbelt.   
  
"Yugi..." He sounded torn about something.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Would you.... be mad if something had happened to that man?" No, not really. Oh wait.   
  
  
  
"Yami, you didn't." He turned his away from me, looking out the window.  
  
"Yami..." He gave a meek shrug.   
  
"I didn't do much. Just... made coffee spill on his pants." I snorted, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Yami, what I would do without you." We walked around to the trunk of the car and I handed gifts from Ryou and Bakura (though I think that Ryou just put Bakura's name on there) into his arms.  
  
  
  
"Never get revenge?" I laughed and closed the trunk, heading up the path to the door.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
***************  
  
The presents wrapped and set beneath the small fake tree we'd set up the day before, we fell onto the couch, coats layed haphazard on the floor. I groaned, shifting weight off my shoulder. Yami's head rolled against the couch to look at me.  
  
"Is your shoulder bothering you again?" I hid a smile.   
  
"A little..." Yami brought a knee beneath him, turning my back towards him.  
  
"Let me see if this helps. It may just be because you slept on it funny." I did an internal victory dance as I felt his hands on my shoulders, his thumb gently pushing into my 'sore shoulder'.   
  
"Mm..." He paused. "You okay?" I nodded. It took him a moment, but he soon resumed, his hands continuing their thorough trek on my back and neck. Even with all my dreaming of moments like these I was still suprised at how good Yami really was at this sort of thing. The firmness of his grip was perfect and he spread across the area evenly enough that I could feel the tingle of every released knot.   
  
As his hands went to my waist, though why they went there only lord knows, I closed my eyes. I didn't even know you could tense up muscles around there. He brought the knots out of those too before moving towards my arms, rubbing the muscles sore from my long hours of mixing food for Ryou's party.   
  
I could feel my heart beat in my chest, the sound mingling with the motion of his hands on my sweater. This was what I was striving for. What I'd wanted.   
  
The thought brought me back to reality and though I could feel myself fighting it, I turned around to face him. He looked at me expectantly.   
  
"How was that?"   
  
"It was great! But since you gave me one, I should give you one." Yami laughed.   
  
"That's not why I gave you one, Yugi. I don't need one anyway. I'm never tense." Shrugging cutely, I smiled.   
  
"Yes, well, I just think it's fair. That way you won't have anything on me for a favor later on." Shaking his head, Yami turned around.   
  
"If that's what you want..."   
  
'If you only knew...' I thought, putting my hands to work on his shoulders. He was right about his back. There was really no reason for me to be doing this. No knots, no tightness... It was almost depressing that he wasn't undergoing any sort of stress.   
  
Me, I'd been driving myself crazy trying to get his attentions and he was just... himself. Calm, patient, caring... Everything I loved about him. Everything that had driven me to do what I've been doing.   
  
Not that it's done me much good. It's been awhile and he's shown no signs of even *noticing* my attempts.   
  
My hands had stopped and dropped away without my notice. I was too lost in my thoughts.  
  
'Maybe I should just give up.' My eyes widened at the foreign thought. Quit? I could never do that. But then again, if it was meant to be it would happen on it's own eventually...right?   
  
I received no answer.   
  
Yami looked over his shoulder at me, his crimson eyes lightened in a way that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"You stopped." I didn't respond. This seemed to concern him more as he brought himself back around to face me, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes.   
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Standing, my shoulders rose and fell.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Yugi..."   
  
"What?" His eyes showed his hurt but it was nothing compared to what this sudden cloud of self-doubt was doing to me.   
  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"   
  
"Because it's none of your business," I snapped, regretting the words just as their bitter taste tainted my mouth. Yami winced as though I'd hit him, but frowned with determination.   
  
"It always was before," he responded softly, his eyes staring at me evenly.   
  
"That was before. This is now. Get used to it." I didn't know why I said it, but I knew his calm attitude was bugging my saddened one. Taking a step towards the stairs, I froze at the angry voice behind me.  
  
"Yugi Motou, don't you walk away from me." I could feel him behind me, his eyes boring into the back of my head. As he continued speaking his tone softened.   
  
"Yugi, *please*....Tell me what's wrong." His hesitance poured off of him before his arms wrapped around my upper chest, his face in my hair.  
  
"I can feel your pain, Yugi. Our link is as strong as it ever was. It's such a horrible feeling... Like my heart is trying to wrench itself from my body... Yugi, I have to know what's causing something like this for you."  
  
I closed my eyes, feeling the slight twitch of my face as I struggled with myself. Right now, to just say it, I'd be free of it all. Whether he felt the same way, it wouldn't matter. I'd have told him. I didn't want Yami to suffer because of me. But...   
  
I forced myself free of his arms, unable to look at him.   
  
"I can't tell you," I whispered, feeling tears stinging my eyes. "I'm too old to be running to you for all of my problems. I'm going to be graduating this year and I need to solve things on my own... Be a man." I swallowed against my words, taking a quiet deep breath.   
  
"I just don't need you as much anymore." The wash of feeling that swept over me almost brought me to my knees. I had to reach out a hand onto the banister to keep myself up.   
  
And then, it was gone. I blinked in surprise, searching myself for his feelings. 'He closed off the link...' Those words hurt me more than anything he could have felt. I turned around, betrayal in my eyes. His eyes were soft for a moment, before closing off into a deep pool of red.   
  
"Then freedom is my gift to you." He spoke without emotion, pivoting smoothly in the way he always did, making a mockery of human movement. He stepped past me, looking at the stairs at his feet and pausing at the bottom of the stairway.  
  
  
  
"To your first day of being a man."   
  
***************  
  
Hours later, laying on top of my bed wearing the same clothes as before with my eyes sore from the tears and my head pounding from the thoughts, I waited for Ryou to pick up the phone.   
  
"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you calling so late," a rough voice barked. I jumped on the other end of the line, though my composure returned.   
  
"I need to talk to Ryou." I could hear Bakura grumble and Ryou's tired voice in the background.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"It's your friend."   
  
"Which one?"   
  
"The only one stupid enough to call this late and face me later on." The shuffling sound proved Ryou had taken the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo?"   
  
"No," I sniffled, rolling over and hugging a pillow to my chest. "It's me."   
  
"Oh, Yugi..." The sympathy in his voice was too much and I found myself retelling the whole story to him, finishing with Yami's exit up the stairs.   
  
"He just walked away!" I could feel the wound it had caused re-opening and bit my lip. "He just walked away..."   
  
Ryou was silent for a minute as I waited, clinging to the silence. When he finally spoke, I lost all words.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi... You've lost him." He sighed. "You've really lost him." I don't know if after the twenty minutes of my silence he had hung up or put the phone on the floor, but at that time I don't think I'd have really noticed.   
  
I didn't know it yet, but however much those words had hurt, Ryou was right. Not with what he'd said, but what he'd intended for the words to make me do.   
  
I thought I was defying Ryou when I got off my bed and walked down the hall towards Yami's room, having pushed myself from the swirl of emptiness that had filled me.   
  
My footsteps creaked the floorboards no matter how much I tried to be quiet. It caused the barest of sounds, but it was plenty loud enough for my somewhat paranoid ears to hear.  
  
The palm of my hand laid flat across the closed door. I reached out to feel him, but knew it was pointless. I knew the barrier was there before I felt it.   
  
'This is one of the stupidest things you've ever done,' my mind reminded me with disapproval. As if I didn't already know that. Something like this was much too angsty for the future I'd had planned.   
  
'Well, now you know what they mean when the say things don't go as planned.' Grimacing, I slid the door open. Cliches were never my thing.   
  
Yami's room had taken the place of an old storage room we'd used for stocking the store's merchandise. A few boxes of Duel Monster cards were scattered around the mattress on the floor, but they held his alarm and a few picture frames on top. A skylight much like the one I had in my own room had been left open, bringing in the chill breeze of the winter wind. It ruffled my hair as I walked towards a brown frame, my eyes half-lidded at the picture it contained.  
  
It had been taken the summer of my first birthday with Yami. The two of us were mid-fall with all my friends in the background, stupid-looking hats Grandpa had given us on our heads. My arms were wrapped around him with the innocent air I still possessed, though in lesser quantities. He was smiling widely with his arms floating in air as I'd tackled him to the ground. How Grandpa had gotten the photo I'd never asked.   
  
Letting my hand fall from it, I turned my attentions towards Yami's bed where he lay haphazardly with a loose white tank riding halfway up his stomach. His pants had been unbuckled, though it seemed he'd collapsed before he could get them undone. One of his shoes had been taken off. I almost tripped on it as I approached him.   
  
Closer up the moonlight on his face brought out a thin, lighter trail of skin running in a small line from his eye to his chin. I blinked. He'd cried...   
  
I kneeled beside the bed, seeing his deep breaths ruffle strands of his hair and part his lips ever so slightly. My heart gave a painful twist being so near to him. Never would I have wandered through his dreams, but without the link I couldn't even know if he was having any.   
  
Glancing around the room, I noticed just how few times I'd been in Yami's room. He was always up before me and was always right there when I needed him. There'd never been a reason. Only now did I see what haphazard shape it was in. It was much cleaner than it had been when we'd given it to him, granted, but still. It could use some work.   
  
My eyes sought his face once more. The urge to touch him was sparking at the edge of my brain. I resisted it. I'd seen enough movies to know that they always pretended to be asleep when you did that. And here I thought I hadn't done any research.  
  
  
  
Guess all those sappy movies on Sunday afternoons *were* good for something.   
  
Instead, I crossed my arms on the side of the mattress and watched him until I couldn't stay awake any longer.  
  
Slipping into unconciousness I murmured the three words that came to my mind.   
  
*"Good night, Yami..."   
  
***************  
  
I dreamed with unease at the images clouded over my mind. Yami's eyes when he rejected me. Their dark color that sent shivers of shame through my body as he broke my spirit with harsh words. Their narrowing as he broke the puzzle, our last connection as he faded away...   
  
And then there were just his eyes. Soft and surprised, followed by his voice, rusted over from sleep. His hand reached out as though to touch me but he pulled back, emotions fading from his gaze.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing here? It's five in the morning." His irritation caused me greater hesitation and I looked down at the blanket he laid upon.  
  
"I...-"  
  
"You shouldn't come in my room like this. It's not appropriate for a young man-"   
  
"Yami, stop!" I fisted my hands in the shirt on his chest, feeling tears I believed I'd long cried out form in my eyes. Yami's tone was so careless and those words were not those of the one I loved.   
  
"Don't treat me like this..." He didn't return my hold but I didn't let go.  
  
"Yugi, I'm trying to help you."   
  
"I was wrong! I don't want to drift from you, Yami. I don't want to deal with things on my own. Not if it means that you'll treat me like this." My small whimpering filled the mostly empty room before he spoke, his voice ringing in the chest I found my head pressed against.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi." I blinked, looking up. My voice small, I asked; "Why?"   
  
He frowned, sighing. His hands pulled me up onto the bed, leaning on him for support.   
  
"I was just doing what you said you needed." I took a small breath, trying to clear my throat. "I didn't think you'd be so pained..."   
  
"Yami, I'm 17 years old... There are very few things I know I want right now." Feeling his breath brush across my skin made it very hard to not proffess right now. The look he gave me kept me silent.  
  
"Like what?" I brushed away a few of my tears, looking down.   
  
"I want us to be close.... Like we used to be." He didn't respond at first, but when he did I felt the emotional wear of the past day drift away. New tears formed in my eyes, though they weren't out of hopelessness. They were of new hope.   
  
"I'd like that too, Yugi." His grip around me tightened. "I'd like that very much."   
  
***************  
  
The next morning I woke up and I wasn't in Yami's arms. Nor was I brought awake by a warm kiss. But I did get to see him sleep before I took a shower and through the link I could tell he *was* dreaming. And that was all I was gonna need.   
  
Though one thing was bothering me...  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Good morning, Yugi! All's well, I hope?" I blinked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ryou's smile could be heard in his voice.  
  
"Because I'm your seduction guru." Something was said in the background of his line.  
  
"And because I had Bakura's help."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"When you called last night, you know my pause? I did have some words of advice I was going to tell you but Bakura told me to tell you that you've lost him instead."   
  
"But..-why?! That was, like, the worst thing you could had said to me!" I frowned.   
  
"That's the point," Bakura said, taking the phone from Ryou. "If you'd been given some drawl about believing in yourself or some other friendship-mojo you'd never have gotten the idiot back." Hmm...I suppose that makes sense...  
  
Ryou regained control of the phone. "Whether or not the advice would have worked, I knew you could do it, Yugi. You... did talk to Yami right?" I laughed, nodding.  
  
"You bet. We were just going to make some cocoa and open our presents."   
  
"The perfect oppportunity is only a box away, Yugi." What does he mean by that? I asked him so.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just don't do anything else very stupid okay?"   
  
"Never." He laughed.   
  
"Okay then. Oh, and Yugi?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Don't bat your eyes when you open his present."   
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
Kami, it's great to have friends.   
  
***************  
  
*You all thought Yugi was gonna say I love you, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!! Now isn't that just a tad predicatable ~.^ You all know me better than that!   
  
So...yeah, I don't think I like this chapter too much X_X I could point out multiple things that are horribly bad with it... But since I've already wasted enough time posting it and having you read it, I won't disturb you further XP Have a good one, and if you didn't like it either, don't bother reviewing. I already know it sucked XP 


	9. Christmas

A/N: Greetings all fans, four years later! I'm sorry to all fans both new and old for taking so long to get back into this story. College doesn't allow me a lot of free time and to be honest, my interest in anime overall had faded for awhile. However, it has recently returned full force! As a result, I am proud to present the long awaited chapter nine of The Game of Seduction. Be sure to tell me what you think! My style has changed some in the last few years, but hopefully for the better.

This chapter is dedicated to dillydally for the motivation and encouragement she provided during the writing of this.

And as always, Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of its characters are the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

* * *

The coffee mugs and marshmallows were waiting on the table for me when I entered. Grandpa had given the cups to us last year for Christmas, knowing that Duel Monsters merchandise could never go wrong. Mine had the Dark Magician encircling it, the handle specially carved into his shape. Yami received Exodia, which he appreciated but wouldn't have chosen on his own. He always schemed to get my mug instead. If that was his motive now, I couldn't tell. His crossed arms and closed eyes at the table made him look rather docile. Just in case, I shifted both mugs to the counter as I waited for the water to boil. He'd tried the same ploy last time and I was determined not to fall for it again. 

"Who was that on the phone," Yami asked, breaking the quiet that had fallen. I dumped the cocoa mix into the cups.

"Just Ryou. He wanted to make sure we'd made it home safe last night." Yami accepted my answer and returned his head to his hands, watching me now. The mood in the house was unusual for Christmas. Being one of my favorite holidays, I usually couldn't contain myself from opening presents and giving them to others. Grandpa's absence had a hand in it, though most of the blame goes to last night. The conversation still left me uncomfortable despite our having returned to good terms. How quickly things could go bad… It wasn't a far jump to apply such a cut-off to the day I admitted my feelings. Having crossed the line, it wouldn't be unreasonable for Yami to separate from me permanently. Why stay connected to someone you didn't feel for? I sighed and finished the cocoa, adding a few extra marshmallows into my cup. Couldn't get all down and out now.

After all, there was still the matter of Ryou's mysterious gift. Perhaps it would turn things for the better. I purposely posited the Exodia cup in front of him and exited the kitchen before he could argue. "Let's open some presents!"

Yami let a few choice words reach me before the kitchen door swung shut behind me.

* * *

I sorted presents as I waited for Yami to join me. There weren't too many this year with most of our money going toward the shop's renovation, but as the piles grew, so did my anticipation. I could feel my classic energy building and after a few minutes had passed, I started to grow antsy. What was taking him so long in there? He couldn't be _that_ upset about the mug. Setting my now empty glass back on the table, I returned to the kitchen and slowly pushed it open. 

"DON'T COME IN!" If my recoil didn't shut the door, the force of Yami's command certainly did. I stayed rooted in place until the shock faded. Now I was really curious…

"Yami, what's going on? I want to open presents!" I followed my request with a tap on the door, though I made sure it didn't swing open.

"Just a minute," was his reply. I resisted the urge to knock again and returned to my seat before the tree. I glanced at the tags to distract myself, finding my curiosity peaked by one of Yami's. Ryou had forged my name quite well on the tag and the wrapping paper was a deep red with gold ribbon. The box was thick, though, and I struggled to figure out what it was. Hopefully he hadn't deposited the thong he'd tried to push on me earlier. _That_ would be an awkward conversation. 'Well Yami, I figured you wouldn't want any lines with those tight pants you're always wearing…'

"Did you say something," Yami asked, the door swinging shut behind him. I glanced at the present in my hand and dropped it fast. I slid it back to his pile, smiling.

"Not aloud." We stared at each other then, Yami checking my face for any sign of a lie. Unfortunately for him, I'd gotten quite good at lying over the past few days and was able to pass inspection. He slid another package under the tree and took a seat.

"So that's what took you so long," I said. He nodded and reached for my mug only to find it empty. He frowned before replacing it.

"I would have gotten it done last night but I fell asleep." Yami's voice trailed off near the end and a pause hovered between us. I didn't know his reasons, but there was a pressure in my chest at the memory of his pain. Collecting my mug, I returned to the kitchen for a refill. I did a quick recount of the gifts I'd bought him and realized that none of them would convey any sort of meaning for me; nearly all had been purchased before I took on this crusade. Even the card I'd written with one of the Duel Monster card packs was a short, sweet thing. My anxiety at Ryou's gift grew – if it was some outrageously sexual gift, it would be an inappropriate time for me to do something forward because I'd have to laugh it off in order to avoid freaking him out. Then again, if it was just another plain gift, any thoughts he might have about my having feelings for him would be dashed. I returned to the living room. What a mess all this was.

Yami held out a gift for me, rummaging through his pile for one of his own. "You want to go first?"

I accepted the proffered gift but was quick to explain myself. "Only because you made me wait." Yami stayed quiet on the subject and I was glad he didn't turn the blame around to my having prevented him from finishing in the first place. The sooner the whole thing went away, the better. My attention turned to my present and I opened the package quickly. It was an ornament from Grandpa of the Dark Magician.

"Grandpa sure sticks to the safe presents, doesn't he," I laughed, not really surprised. Yami opened his present—another ornament—and couldn't hide the dark expression that crossed his face.

"What is it?" I sat up on my knees and looked over the tissue paper to the blue and white object in Yami's hand.

"A Blue Eyes? Why did Grandpa get you that?" Yami didn't respond to my questioning so I pulled the object from his hand and gave it a look. "Hey, this is one of those limited edition collectibles Kaiba Corp. just sent out. You got the first one! Wow, Kaiba must be so angry he let this one slip out of the factory…" Yami had taken the ornament from my hand by the time I finished. He flipped it over and looked for the number I'd indicated. When he found it, the gloom lifted from his face.

"This will come in handy," he mumbled, giving it another look over. I considered warning Seto about what he had coming. Yami only got that look on his face when a Shadow Game was afoot. But I decided against it. Seto could handle himself, I reasoned, and made my way through the rest of my pile. Cards, snack food, clothing… Presents from my grandfather and friends mingled until we had made our way through almost all of them. Yami had opened most of the presents I'd bought him and thanked me for the card. His genuine gratitude lessened some of my stress but as he grew closer to opening Ryou's gift, I struggled to sit still. The moment was almost here and it wasn't even ten in the morning.

"Well, this is the last one for me," Yami announced, picking up the present with care. The weight surprised him and there was a question in his eyes when they met my own. I played dumb and shrugged, though it was questionable how much of that ignorance I faked. He gave the box a shake but there was little sound beyond a dull thud.

"Saved the best for last, huh?" Yami asked, smiling as he removed the bow.

"You bet." I didn't sound convincing to my own ears, but Yami was too focused on the gift in his arms to catch it. I considered slipping an "I love you" or " Your fly is open" in just for fun, but held back. The glow he had in his eyes was a rare one that I intended to watch as long as possible.

Yami lifted off the top of the box, obstructing my view. I let him search through the layers of tissue yet again and watched his face for what spelled either my success or my doom. Yami stopped his motions. His lips drew together in a thin line as his spine curled against the chair behind him. I waited.

"Yami…?" Yami looked up when I spoke to him, but there was little expression change before he looked down again. His hands moved to the gift and the sound of ruffling pages began. There were pauses between his motions that stretched longer each time, but I waited them out. I feared any sudden movement on my part would shatter his attention. That and I couldn't _ask_ him what it was. I was supposed to be the one who had bought it. Reading him turned out to be a useless pursuit. I couldn't detect anything beyond what his expression gave away – nothing. When Yami finished at last, he set the box aside and fingered the corners of his present.

It was a photo album but of what I couldn't tell. I leaned forward and waved a hand between him and the gift hoping to hold his attention this time.

"So," I asked, putting on a smile. "Do you like it?"

Yami's fingers ceased their play along the album's edges, settling on his knees instead. His gaze traveled my face then and the scrutiny washed over me in a wave of warmth. Those eyes… I could feel them searching my features for something but his motive wasn't clear. All I knew was that being looked at in such a way made my heart ache with a hope I hadn't fully embraced until now. Yami sighed, a small "Hm" resounding in his chest before the tension dissipated. My smile now replaced with concern, I tugged at his nearest pant leg.

"Yami, are you alright? Is there something wrong with the gift?" His once speculative expression relaxed and settled his lips into their familiar curve of calm.

"I'm fine, Yugi. And I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

* * *

We cleaned up the wrapping paper and mess we'd left before settling in to explore our presents. I had received several packs of cards and spent a good hour going through and integrating them into my deck. Yami's gifts engrossed him just as fully—a book I gave him on ancient Egypt captured his attention for most of the afternoon. Meanwhile, the photo album sat by his feet under his ever-watchful eye. My attempts to look at it had been thwarted several times, first by the suggestion of cleaning, again by a phone call from my grandfather saying he would be coming home that evening. In each event, Yami kept the photo album close to his side. I doubted he knew I hadn't given the gift to him myself but I couldn't ask to look at it without creating some doubt of his own. So, I watched it from my perch on the couch, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

"Good book," I asked, restlessness having driven me to speak. My deck was full and even my back-up deck couldn't take any more adjustment. Yami made some non-committal noise in response. I took it as both a yes and a request for silence. My attention wandered to the ceiling but it remained as uninterested as Yami in the pursuit of conversation. That was the problem with having risked death multiple times. The time between one adventure and the next left a certain amount of dissatisfaction. Nowadays, I mostly wasted time watching American movies with Jou and Ryou…

That was it. The perfect means to getting a hold of his photo album was waiting for me between the scenes of one particular American movie: Star Wars. I realized that the possibility of attacking with him a light saber would not be a fruitful enterprise. Where the hell was I going to get one of those? The force, however, could prove rather useful. The Jedi mind trick had gotten Obi-Wan out of a number of situations. Why wouldn't it help me? And even if the force didn't exist, positive energy was just as powerful, right?

I leaned over the edge of the couch closest to him to make sure my energy wasn't sent to the wrong place. Yami's book continued to distract him, allowing me the chance to focus on him and my goal. Centered, I let my index and middle finger extend and travel from one side of my vision to the other. No response. I focused even more intently, sending Yami the desire to show me the album, and tried again. He shifted in his seat but his gaze never left the page. Frustration erased the desire for subtlety and my fingers flew from side to side in the hope that sheer will would force Yami's submission.

A small dance of triumph ran through my mind as Yami looked up at last. His expression was not as blindly obedient as I had hoped. Instead, his eyes stared down my now frozen fingers hovering a few feet from his face.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" His voice broke through whatever logic had told me this was a valid effort and my hand drop in accordance.

"I was trying… to… get your attention." My answer hit the floor hard, much like my face would have given the opportunity. Yami took this in, unconvinced. The telephone rang and I leaped from my seat in order to get it. Any chance to escape was a welcome one.

"Mutou residence." I used the phone in my room to answer to ensure privacy and—more importantly—distance. A check down the hall ensured Yami hadn't followed me.

"Hey, Yug! Just checking in to wish you a Merry Christmas and whatnot." Jou's voice was a comfort and I lay back on my bed with relief.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Jou. It's been… interesting, for sure."

"Oh?" There was some shuffling in the background as Jou presumably took a seat. "And why is that? Ryou's gift wasn't something bad or anything, was it?"

"No, not at all. It was actually pretty thoughtful. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Well, you know Ryou," he began. "He didn't want to run the risk of anyone ruining the surprise, so he didn't tell any of us-Huh?" Jou's voice faded out and a second one joined in the background. From the dry tone, I guessed it was Kaiba.

"What do you mean he told you?! Why would he bother telling you and not me?!" There was another pause in the background before the receiver was dropped completely. "I would not tell! And you're a jerk fer not telling me yourself!"

"Jou!" I had to repeat his name several times before getting to him. When he got back on the line, I waited for his breath to steady before speaking again.

"It was a photo album, though I haven't been able to find out what was in it. I know he liked it, but something happened while he was looking at it." My mind recalled the look he'd given me after opening the gift. I had to bury my face in the pillow to cover its flush.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I don't know." I shifted to be sure my voice wasn't muffled. "He got really quiet and stone faced once he saw what it was. And when I tried to get his attention the first time, he just looked at me before going back to it. I can't even describe what happened afterward. I have to see what Ryou put in that thing but Yami keeps thwarting my efforts. I even tried the Jedi mind-trick thing and got nothing out of-"

"You tried what?" Jou interrupted. Surprise made me pause.

"…The Jedi Mind-trick. From Star Wars? Remember that movie we saw a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jou's laughter threatened to overwhelm his words. "I just can't believe you actually thought that would work!"

My expression soured with this response. Slightly annoyed, I asked; "What do you mean?"

"Yug, c'mon! The force?! What gave you the idea that that magic hoo-do even exists, nonetheless works?!"

"Well, I don't know Jou," I began, rising from the bed. "Maybe the fact that I solved an ancient Egyptian puzzle and a 3,000 year old Pharaoh spirit popped out and inhabited my body helped my faith on this one."

His response was brief. "…Maybe it just takes practice."

* * *

The conversation with Jou failed to invigorate me as my call with Ryou had earlier. My bouts of weirdness had to be raising Yami's suspicions by now. I just had to lay low for the rest of the day in the hope that he'd forget my little foray into Jedi-dom. A commotion downstairs drew me out of my room. Suitcases and boxes of merchandise were spread around the once clean living room with my grandfather waiting near the door. 

"Grandpa!" I launched myself at him, glad to have him back. Less work around the house for me! "Welcome back!"

His hug was just as enthusiastic. "Merry Christmas, Yugi! It's a relief to finally be home. You and Yami will have to help me sort through all this product in the morning. Though speaking of Yami, where did he go? He helped me carry everything in…"

"Yami? He's…" I searched around and caught a glimpse of tri-colored hair disappear into his room. I saw that the Egypt book was gone from the chair as well as the photo album…

"He's putting his gifts in his room." Something in my tone gave away just how awed I was (I had the chance to see the album at last!) because Grandpa looked concerned.

"Yes, and you should, too." I made a step toward the stairs in my enthusiasm, but Grandpa caught me with a hand on the shoulder. "Right after you help me make dinner."

DAMN IT!!

* * *

"So when are going to start working on the new store, Grandpa?" The three of us sat around the dining room table and enjoyed the best meal we'd had in awhile. My cooking was far from terrible, but it didn't compare much to my grandfather's cooking. I wanted to avoid discussing what we'd been up to, so I had steered the conversation toward renovations. 

"They'll be starting right after the new year. That way they'll be working while you're in school."

"And what exactly are the changes going to be, Sugoroku-san?" Yami paused in his eating to ask the question and I admired how serious and business-like he could be.

"Well, both the contractors and I agreed that adding a game room would be beneficial. They've talked me into making it bigger, though, probably twelve tables instead of the original eight I'd settled on. I decided that with all the extra space, I could sell the competition games in that room and use the main store for more casual or one player games."

"The extra profit won't hurt either, will it Grandpa?" My observation garnered a chuckle on his end. Money always helped fund his decisions.

"Very true, Yugi. Though it won't only profit me. It helps all of us." He glanced at Yami and I to confirm the information. The store kept us comfortable, so we didn't deny it. Grown serious, he pushed his plate forward and waited for Yami to look at him.

"Sugoroku-san?" Yami wasn't used to the attention from my grandfather and under the elder's gaze, he sat taller.

"Don't feel required to answer yes to this, Yami, but I did have another motivation for expanding the size of the game room. I was hoping that in addition to helping me run the store, you would consider teaching classes or running tournaments for me. You have a name that would draw a good amount of people here. Plus, it would be something to keep you busy once Yugi goes to university." Grandpa returned to his food as Yami thought it over. The offer surprised me, though I could see the benefits. The decision was up to him.

"Just something to think about. No need to answer now." Grandpa returned to eating and we followed his lead. The rest of dinner passed in silence with requests for one dish or another being the only disturbance.

"Grandpa, can I be excused? I'll put my presents away." There was nothing outwardly suspicious about the question so he let me go without a thought. Because I had helped to cook, Yami had dishes duty. This left me with plenty of time to go upstairs, toss my presents in a corner, and get a glimpse at the album.

I stayed true to my word and gathered my presents together. The gift Yami had been so desperate to wrap that morning had turned out to be a pair of shower sandals for college. American movies had inspired him, too it seemed. He made sure to cite "Can't Hardly Wait" and the particular piece of advice regarding the item as I had opened it. Shaking my head, I proceeded to my room to deposit the various goods. I checked to make sure both Yami and Grandpa were in the kitchen before crossing the hall to Yami's room. I didn't even turn on the light in the hope that any suspicion would be doused by the darkness.

It took a little fumbling, but I managed to find the album deposited underneath one of his pillows. How comfortable it was going to be there I couldn't imagine. I sat on the bed and used the moonlight to reveal the pictures. The cover was beautiful, a deep red with curlicues sewn in gold thread along the cover. The same picture Yami had framed beside his bed was on the cover – I'd have to ask Ryou how he got a hold of that particular photo. The first several pages had the whole group or parts of it together with him, many of them taken during our various adventures. A picture of Yami and I asleep on the couch during a sleepover was a bit suspicious, my body curled into a ball and leaning against his, but I doubted any serious feeling could be taken from it. My heart froze when I turned to the last page.

Like the other photos, it was in black and white, the edges held in place by white photo corners. The picture had been taken only a few days ago while we were at the club. I had no idea how Ryou had brought a camera along and used it without our noticing but his timing with it had been dead on. Yami's back was turned to me, heading to the bar after our efforts on the dance floor. The feeling of hopelessness I'd felt at the moment returned in full force: It was all there in the photo. The longing on my face was unmistakable, the one tear having already run its course down my face. But it was Yami's expression that finished me. Despite the certainty I had felt then at his obliviousness, Yami's face was distorted, his eyes closed and lips drawn tightly together. It almost looked like he was holding himself back from something. From me.

I couldn't believe it. He knew how I felt. He'd known all along. If he didn't, the evidence was right there for him.

And he was struggling to tell me he didn't feel the same. I drew up my knees and buried my face against the pages. It was over.

A sliver of light appeared beneath the album. Several moments passed before I realized what it meant. I was slow to uncurl and face what waited me in the glare. I finally looked over my shoulder and there he was. Stoic and somber, Yami leaned against the doorframe, a single finger remaining on the light switch.

So here it was at last; the end of the game.

* * *

A/N: But not the end of the story. I think there's going to be one more chapter after this one with the possibility of a one-shot sequel from Yami's POV in the works. Thank you for reading this chapter and be sure to let me know what you think! 


End file.
